Beyond the Map
by Commodore Puddles
Summary: Sirius first saw Hogwarts as an escape from his pureblood manic family. Little did he know he'd be thrown into a world of war, friendship, betrayal, and that which he least expected, love. And how he lost it all. Hogwarts through to HP events. JP/LE SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Commodore's Note: I'm sorry if this seems like a long chapter! I wanted to get all the intro to Hogwarts all out of the way so I can work on character development. I own nothing accept Alyce. Reviews are very much appreciated :) Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The Beginning

It was crowded. Eager adolescents and their families littered platform nine and three quarters, trunks, cats, owls, and various other luggages in tow. Sirius Black sighed as he observed his surroundings idly.

"Stand up straight, Sirius!" his mother barked as the scarlet steam engine rolled in.

The mass of students rushed the doors the second they opened, escaping relatives' grasping embraces.

"Well…" Sirius started awkwardly, unsure of how to say goodbye and that he'd write while actually meaning it.

"Don't disappoint us," his mother said curtly as she turned on heel and left her son.

"That was easy," he muttered with a smile as he hopped onto the train.

All the compartments were filling up fast. Sirius chose one close to the back of the train. He opened the door to come face to face with a boy with unruly jet black hair and hazel eyes gleaming behind glasses.

"Hi, I'm James Potter," the boy said offering his hand.

"Sirius Black," he replied shaking James' hand "Is it alright if I join you?"

James stepped aside and motioned him to enter. The only other one in the compartment was a girl with flaming red hair by the window. Her face was hidden behind an edition of the Daily Prophet, but from the way the paper shook in her hands it was apparent she was upset about something. Sirius dropped into the seat by door and kicked up his legs into the seat in front of him. James sat in the seat next to his feet.

"First year?" James asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah," he said beaming, "All your family wizards?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied with an irritated note to his voice, "You?"

"Yes," James said more proudly, "and all of them have attended Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded to indicate his family was the same way. Well he had one relative who attended Durmstrang, but he didn't feel too keen on mentioning it.

"You done with the paper?" James asked the red-headed girl. She handed it to him without saying a word. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, but James didn't seem to take any notice of this as he took it from her.

"Oh no," he groaned, "the Wasps lost to the Harpies in the league final."

"It's that your team?" Sirius asked, relieved for a discussion other than families.

"Other than England, yeah. They're my favorite in the league," James said, "Then of course there'll be my house team at Hogwarts."

"Planning to go out for quidditch, then?"

"Yeah!" James said nodding so vigorously his glasses almost came off, "What about you?"

"Maybe," Sirius said, "What position?"

"I always play chaser at home," James said with another note of pride, "but seeker wouldn't be bad either."

Sirius enjoyed quidditch, but living in the middle of London, there was really no way for him to play leisurely.

"It's rubbish they won't let have first years have their own brooms," James muttered bitterly, "My dad bought me a new Nimbus as a congratulations for my acceptance into Hogwarts."

They started talking about everything from classes to myths and rumors about Hogwarts. Their compartment door slid open and a boy with long black greasy hair, black eyes and a hook nose peeked in.

"There you are, Lily!" he said to the red-headed girl, striding past James and Sirius to sit opposite her, "I've been looking all over for you."

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.  
"Why not?" he asked sounding slightly pained.  
Their conversation held no interest for the boys, so they turned their attention back to joking around.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said the boy with the hook nose.

"Slytherin?" James whirled around to face them, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius didn't smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you were all right!"

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!' Like my dad."

The boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said the boy, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny rather than brainy–"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooooo…"

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called, as the compartment door slammed.

An awkward silence briefly fell between them before the compartment door slid open. A peaky, sandy blonde haired boy peeked in.

"Pardon, but is there room?"

"Yeah," James answered gesturing to Severus' and Lily's vacant seats.

The boy came in looking very grateful, "First years?" he asked brightly.

"Yeah," James said, "I'm James Potter."

"Remus Lupin," the boy said as he sat down next to James.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said with a nod.

They started to talk about Hogwarts, Remus seeming more excited than any of them, the lunch trolley came by and James insisted on buying half of the cart for the three of them. Sirius concluded that the Potters had enough gold to go around a few times and James liked to flaunt it a bit, but Sirius found himself liking James. As the train entered more wild terrain, they changed into their Hogwarts robes. James asked Remus if he had a quidditch team. Remus confessed to not having that much experience with the sport and not even being that familiar with how it was played. To James this appeared to be sin of the highest degree, so he launched into an animated explanation of rules, regulations and technique. The boys continued lively discussion until they arrived at the foggy station.

They got off the train where the first years were then summoned to gather around an abnormally large man with wild dark hair and beard.

"Firs' years!" he called, "Firs' years, o'er here. Gather 'round."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the utterly dumbfounded expression on James' face as he stared up at the giant man.

"There, got ev'ryone?" the giant man asked. "Righ' then, we take the boat 'cross the lake."

They all walked away from the train station and over to the bank of the black lake where a dozen or more little boats waited, each carrying a lantern to light the way.

"Righ' now," the giant man said with a smile, "four to a boat. Watch yeh step and keep yeh arms and legs inside the boats. Don't want the giant squid gettin' yeh."

Everyone looked at each other anxiously, wondering if he was serious about the giant squid. Remus was put on a boat with Lily, Severus, and a freckled girl with ashy, auburn hair. The girl smiled at him as she sat next to him and he couldn't help but notice how very cute she was. He was thankful it was dark because he was positive he was blushing.

"Hi, I'm Alyce," she said brightly.

"Lily," Lily said smiling at her.

"Severus," Severus said apathetically moving closer to Lily.

"R-R-Remus," he stuttered, feeling his face grow even hotter.

James and Sirius were in a boat with a small boy with beady, watery eyes, and the giant man.

"He's gonna sink us!" James whispered to Sirius.

"Maybe we could hitch a ride off the giant squid," Sirius said shrugging. They laughed and the boy with watery eyes laughed loudly along. James and Sirius stared at him awkwardly and he quickly looked away.

The boat rocked dangerously as the giant man climbed in the boat, but it miraculously held his immense weight. The motion caused the other boy to turn green and grasp the edge of the boat. They set sail.

"Do yer suppose he's gonna be alright?" the giant man asked, nodding over to the other boy who was now fully leaned over the side of the boat looking sickly.

Sirius and James gave an apathetic shrug.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid by the way," the giant man said, I'm the groundskeeper at Hogwarts."

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

Hagrid cast an uneasy but curious eye at Sirius. Sirius quickly became fascinated with the lake. The once perfectly still smooth surface now gently rolled in the wake of the boats. Hagrid no doubt ably knew of the Black family's notorious reputation. By the look of it Hagrid was without a doubt at least half-giant, and the Black didn't tolerate such impurity. Sirius started to feel as sick as the boy with beady eyes. What if everyone he came across at Hogwarts passed this judgment on him? He wasn't like _them._ He had fought against his family's self-righteous ways for so long. He stopped caring to prove himself to his relatives, but he'd have to prove himself at Hogwarts. James didn't seem to care. Of course, maybe he didn't know. He didn't seem to anyway. With that thought, Sirius pushed the fear away and focused up ahead.

As they sailed around a bank, the fog lifted to reveal a large magnificent castle perched upon a cliff the light in its windows twinkling like the stars in the sky. There were gasps and whispers of amazement and excitement. Alyce bounced excitedly next to Remus, her eyes wide and anxious. Lily gasped, squeezing Severus' arm and a small smile flicker across his sallow face.

"We're here, Sev!" she whispered, "we're actually here! Hogwarts!"

They passed under the cliff hanging and hit a pebbly shore. They all quickly climbed out of the boats and followed Hagrid up the passageway to the castle.

"I wonder when we'll be sorted," Severus said to Lily.

"How are we sorted?" she asked nervously, "Do we have to do any magic?"

"I hope not," Alyce groaned next to Lily, "I don't know any! I mean I didn't even know I was a witch until about a month ago."

Lily turned to her, "Me neither! A-Are you muggle-born as well?"

Alyce nodded and the two girls beamed at each other. Lily drew closer to Alyce. Words couldn't describe how relieved she was to have found someone just as new to this as her.

Severus' eyes narrowed, "None of us know any magic to be tested on!"

Lily and Alyce were whispering excitedly as the castle became more defined in the dark.

"You don't need to worry, Lily," Severus said desperate to get her attention back, "You can do anything."

She turned to smile at him and he was contented.

As the castle drew nearer, the excitement as well as the nerves grew. The only one who appeared fully confident was James Potter. He carried himself with pride as the approached the great oak doors. Hagrid pounded on the door three times and it swung open to reveal a tall, stern-looking witch. Her black hair was secured in a tight knot at the top of her head and she was wearing robes of bright emerald green velvet.

"Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said with a short bow.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid," she said before addressing the first years, "Welcome to Hogwarts! The start-of-term feast will begin momentarily, but first, you all must be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family. Achievements will earn points for your house, and rule-breaking and you will lose your points. The house with the most point at the end of the year will win the house cup. The four houses are Gryffindor-" Sirius felt James draw himself up and puff out his chest, "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, form a line."

Lily exchanged nervous glances with Alyce. She gave a small smile as if to say, "We'll be okay."

They followed Professor McGonagall through the chamber and through double doors into the Great Hall. There were more gasps of amazement. The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. Professor McGonagall led them up to a table at the top of the hall where it appeared all the teachers were sitting. They all gathered around a tall stool where a very shabby hat was perched. Lily and Alyce looked at each other quizzically.

"Now," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "When I call your names, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, it will call out the name of your house and you will go sit at the house table." She stopped and stared at the hat. Everyone did the same. Suddenly a rip at the brim like a mouth opened, and the hat started to sing about Hogwarts and the four houses. Lily wasn't sure if she liked the sound of the house Sev wanted to be in….sly and power-hungry.

"Anderson, Abby," Professor McGonagall called.

A small girl with brown curly hair walked toward the stool. The hat was on her hat for a second and the hat quivered and cried, "HUFFLEPUFF." Abby seeming relieved went to join the Hufflepuff table.

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius slowly walked up to the stool, his insides writhing though he fought not to show it. What if he couldn't break tradition? What if he was put in Slytherin? He climbed onto the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Well, well," a voice said in his ear, "a Black."

Sirius felt his heart drop like an icy rock into his stomach.

"A Black by name but not in heart," the voice continued, "Where shall I put you? Courage, that I see, and loyalty….yes…of course…" Then a loud, "GRYFFINDOR!" erupted in his ears.

Sirius nearly fell off the stool in relief. He saw James clapping enthusiastically for him. Somehow he made it over to the table where he was greeted and congratulated by his house mates.

It seemed like an eternity before they got to the E's. As Elbing, Kyle was being sorted, Alyce grabbed Lily's hand.

"Ellsworth, Alyce."

Lily squeezed her hand reassuringly as Alyce approached the hat. The hat dropped on her head and screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Alyce, still shaking, rushed over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Sirius. She flashed a smile at Lily. Sirius glanced at Alyce as he clapped with the other Gryffindors. He found himself looking directly into large amber eyes. She looked at him with a curious expression that almost had an erie, knowing look to it, then she quickly looked away from him. She had probably heard of the notorious Blacks too, he thought bitterly.

"Evans, Lily."

Lily walked forward on trembling legs and sat down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus let out a tiny groan. Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Severus, and there was a sad little smile on her face. Sirius moved up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him, seemed to recognize him from the train, folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him. Her and Alyce exchanged smiles, glad to be in the same house, and continued watching the sorting. Alyce smiled as Remus Lupin was sorted into Gryffindor and sat next to her. He returned the smile blushing slightly and nodded to Sirius. Sirius cheered loudly as James got his wish and joined the table sitting next to Lily. Lily sighed as Severus too got his wish and joined the Slytherins. At least she knew Alyce.

As the Sorting concluded, a tall man with silver hair and beard stood and held up a hand for silence. This was Albus Dumbledore.

"I won't delay our delicious dinner for long," he said beaming around at them, "Welcome to a fantastic year at Hogwarts! Just a few notices: First years, the forest is out of bound to all students, and our new edition to the grounds, the Whomping Willow, should not be bothered in any way unless you wish to be sent to the Hospital Wing in a match box. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all students that magic as well as dungbombs in the corridors is prohibited. Now, tuck in!"

**More soon but review because every opinion and thought is valued! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Not All Toilets are Nice

After the enormous feast, the Gryffindors were led to their common room, behind a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Ab initio," the prefect said clearly.

She nodded and swung forward revealing the entrance to the common room. The common room was warm and filled with several red squashy chairs.

The prefect directed the girls to their dorm and the boys the opposite way to theirs. Sirius, James, Remus, and the boy with watery eyes were all in a room together. All their stuff was already there and Gryffindor themed robes and scarves were lying on their beds. Sirius and James claimed beds next to each other. Sirius was far too jittery to sleep. He, James, and Remus stayed up talking about what their classes would be like and passing around a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"I think Potions might be interesting," Remus said grimacing as he bit into a grass flavored bean.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," James said, "that'll actually come in handy."

Sirius nodded as he ate a coconut flavored bean, "Especially with dark wizards on the rise."

"But they wouldn't come here would they?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Of course not," James said lazily as he took a bite out of an asparagus flavored one, "One disappearance at the Ministry isn't enough fret about."

Remus seemed to grow uncomfortable and suggested they all go to bed. Sirius lay in his bed and struggled to go to sleep. He wanted to go explore, but he daren't get into trouble his first day. It seemed like hours of listening to James and Remus' snores and sighs before sleep finally accepted him.

Lily and Alyce shared a room with three other girls. One of them rushed up to them and introduced herself as Mary Macdonald. The girls chattered away happily about how they received their letters and what awaited them all tomorrow.

"Do you think we'll be able to do well in our classes?" Alyce whispered to Lily as they got ready for bed.

"Severus told me it doesn't matter if you're Muggle-born or not," Lily reassured her.

"I hope he's right."

"Me too," Lily said nervously.

"So," Mary chimed in, "Boys? Have you seen some of them? Not bad at all!"

Lily rolled her eyes. How was it that boys seemed to be all girls could talk about? She glanced at Alyce who shrugged and got into bed. The first boy that had come to her mind was the boy she had sat across from at dinner. His steel grey eyes flashed through her mind. He was quite attractive. An odd feeling had washed over her when she looked at him though. She didn't know what it was or even if it was good or bad.

"Okay so just Charms and double Transfiguration today," Remus announced reading the class schedule at breakfast, "I hear Transfiguration is really difficult."

"Nah," James said through a mouthful of bacon, "McGonagall teaches it and she's head of Gryffindor house."

"She doesn't look the sort to play favorites," Remus said looking up at the staff table anxiously at Professor McGonagall.

"Oh I don't know," James said with a grin at Sirius, "Maybe she just hasn't met the right ones."

Remus opened his mouth to discourage sucking up to the teacher, when hundreds of owls coming swooping in with the post. Most of it was letters and packages from home; for the First Years, congratulations for getting into their houses.

Two rather large barn owls dropped a huge scarlet and gold wrapped box in front of James containing at least a few months supply of sweets and homemade cakes. Remus smiled at a letter from his mother and father expressing their pride. Lily giggled at the small bouquet of lilies a snowy owl dropped on her lap. The card attached to it bore congratulations and love from her parents, but Lily's green eyes searched desperately from something else. Then she spotted it at the corner of the card.

"_Congratulations.  
Petunia"_

Lily felt her excitement drain a bit. She could hear the icy tone in which Tuney probably wrote that in. Lily sighed sadly and slipped the card back inside the bouquet. Alyce, sensing her turmoil, offered her a brownie her mother had made. Lily smiled and took it gratefully.

"Nothing from your parents?" James asked noticing Sirius' gift-less hands.

Sirius shook his head, "No, I imagine their not too pleased I'm in Gryffindor. My family's all about tradition, and well," he shrugged, "Gryffindor's not exactly Slytherin." Sirius wasn't sure if he was happy or sad he didn't hear from his parents. Well, pride in him would've been preferable, but he knew his family better. He was proud to break the family curse of Slytherin because that's what it was, a curse. Still, Sirius couldn't help but feel a slight pang of envy when looking at James' mountain of sweets.

James looked all the more confused. It perplexed him that Sirius' parents wouldn't show any kind of pride or support in their son making Gryffindor. He had heard the Blacks were an old wizarding family who valued their family traditions and secrets, but still….no acknowledgement of Sirius' accomplishments at all? It was too much for James to understand. His parents had always expressed their love and support for him in anything he did. He offered Sirius a generous offering of sweets and cakes.

Sirius grinned at him and took some chocolate cakes, saying, "Really, mate, don't worry about it. My family's just doesn't like change or impurity. I mean, they hate anything that doesn't have lineage back to cave wizards. They hate anything not pure-blood, and the loathe anything to do with Muggles."

Sirius felt something flinch beside him. He glanced over and glimpsed a pair of large amber eyes before a curtain of dark hair hid the face of Alyce Ellsworth who was now focusing intently on her breakfast.

"Really, they're a bunch of prats," Sirius continued a bit quieter turning back to James, "Don't worry about it."

"Hello, Lily," a familiar voice said behind Lily and Alyce.

"Sev!" Lily said smiling at Severus Snape, "How's Slytherin?"

"Great," Severus answered returning the smile, "Slughorn's pretty cool. You should've been in Slytherin."

There was a scoff that came from James Potter's general direction.

"Well, by the looks of our schedules, at least we'll have Potions together," Lily said brightly, trying to avoid the fact she was quite glad not to be in Slytherin.

Severus nodded. "You know where are your classes are yet?"

Lily's smile faded, "No, I haven't had time to learn the castle yet! I mean, they can't really expect us to know our way around yet! We haven't even been here a full twenty-four hours!"

"What's your first class?" he asked.

"Charms."

"Oh that's easy," Severus replied smiling at Lily.

"You know where it is?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Severus answered his smile broadening a bit, "That's what I've been doing this morning, looking for all the classrooms. I don't care much for breakfast. I could show you if you want."

"That'd be great," Lily said her smile returning as she got up to follow Severus. She stopped before exiting out through the door and called, "Alyce, are you coming?"

Alyce looked at her blankly for a second before answering, "Yes." She quickly got up and rushed to where Lily and Severus were waiting. Severus did not looked pleased Alyce was coming, but led the way anyway.

Remus looked at the map befuddled, "I swear the classrooms move!"

"Or at least the staircases," James agreed, "We were just here."

Just then they ran into the greasy haired boy, Severus, Lily, and Alyce. Quite literally ran into. Severus knocked James over. Alyce had tripped over their sprawled forms and fallen into Sirius who managed to catch her while still standing. Her large amber eyes looked up at him in alarm as he helped her back on her feet. There was a brief moment where his eyes didn't leave hers. He didn't ask if she was okay. She obviously was. Their gaze was broken by James' groan.

"Ick! Watch where you're going, Snivellus! If I wanted to be slathered in grease, I would've asked."

Severus glared and opened his mouth to retort, but Lily grabbed his arm and quickly said, "We're going to be late. The Charms classroom, Sev?"

Severus looked at Lily's pleading face and with one last glare at James, he said, "Come on."

"You know where Charms is?" Remus blurted after him.

"No need, Remus," James said, "We'll find it on our own."

"Good luck," Severus sneered, "You're going the wrong way."

James didn't seem to be listening as he strode down the opposite end of the corridor.

"Alyce!" Lily called.

"Coming," she said forcing herself to look back into the grey eyes of Sirius, who realized he was still holding on to her and let go of her with a jolt.

With a rushed mutter of, "Thanks," she pulled herself out of the steel trap of grey and hurried after Lily.

"James," Remus pleaded, "It's our first day and Sev-"

"Is a slimy Slytherin who doesn't know anything," James scoffed, "Sirius! You coming?"

Sirius, who had been staring after Severus, Lily and Alyce with a rather bemused expression, snapped out of his trance.

"This way," James called.

"James, really, it's the best shot we got opposed to wandering blindly around the castle," Remus said.

"You've got a map!"

Remus shook his head at the lost cause and hurried to catch up with Severus and the girls. James glared after him and looked expectantly at Sirius, who shrugged and followed James.

"You're late, boys!" tiny Professor Flitwick said as Sirius and James entered the classroom almost a half-an-hour late.

"Got lost," Sirius said as they sat in the last two seats up at the front of the classroom.

"May I suggest a map?" Professor Flitwick said dropping one in Sirius' desk with his wand.

"We had a map!"

"Obviously, we need a better map," James muttered to Sirius.

"Well, wands out. We're practicing levitation. Swish and flick. _Wingardium Leviosa! _Miss Evans here has already mastered it," Flitwick said beaming at Lily, who guiding her feather through golden hoops around the classroom.

By the end of the hour, nearly everyone had been able to levitate their feather. The bell rang and everyone packed up their stuff.

"That was easy," Sirius said to James as they headed out the door, "We should take your way to classes more often. I mean, we weren't in there as long as everyone else and we got the same amount of work done."

"Then think of what you could get done if you arrive on time," Remus had been waiting for them, "Turns out the staircases do change."

"We noticed," James said haughtily.

Remus didn't say anything more for fear of upsetting James further. He wanted to make friends, not lose them. The three of them were on their way to lunch when they heard whimpering from within the boys' bathroom. They all looked around at each other and with a unanimous nod, they entered the bathroom. The floor was soaked. The whimpering seemed to come from the last stall. James hesitated before opening the door.

The boy with watery, beady eyes was hanging upside down over the toilet wrapped in what appeared to be a toilet paper cocoon.

"Are you alrig-?" he started to ask.

"Watch out!" the boy shrieked.

The toilet shook violently, and then erupted like a volcano. Water burst out one large jet encompassing the dangling boy.

"Stop that!" James yelled stupidly at the toilet. They weren't sure what else to do…they only knew one spell.

But the toilet seemed to have heard him, for it stopped spraying the boy, but it lifted itself up and tilted its bowl towards them.

All three of them were slammed and pinned against the opposite wall by the continuous gush of water.

"I think you should've said please!" Sirius gurgled through the stream.

They tried, with great effort, to fight their way back to the stall. Remus slipped and fell back against the wall. James and Sirius strained against the current close enough where they could reach the door and with great difficulty close the door to the stall. After a minute, the water flow ceased. James and Sirius panting from the effort, hurried back to help Remus.

"How are we going to get him out?" Remus asked nodding towards the stall with the deranged toilet. James brought them into a huddle and quickly devised a plan.

When everyone was in place – James half-way over the barrier separating the mad toilet stall from another one, Sirius at the door to the stall, and Remus off to the side by the sinks – James shouted, "GO!"

James steadied himself over the barrier, his pocket knife his father had given him in hand, and reached for the strand of toilet paper, more like a rope made of toilet paper, suspending the boy trapped in the stall. The stall shook as the toilet prepared to attack.

"Sirius!" James bellowed.

Sirius quickly opened the door, "Oi! Look here, you slippery, grimy git!"

The toilet repositioned itself to target Sirius, giving James the time to start cutting the toilet paper. Sirius screwed up his face in preparation for the blast. Sure enough he was pelted backward in a rage of water.

"Remus!" James shouted as he cut through the last strand.

As the boy fell, Remus cried, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _

The boy halted in midair and Remus, panting with the effort of levitating something so large – the boy sure wasn't a feather – managed to land him safely out of the way. He pocketed his wand and rushed to help James pull Sirius out of the current. Coughing and sputtering they crawled back to the still toilet paper imprisoned boy where James cut him out of his cocoon.

The boy scrambled upright and beamed at his now collapsed rescuers, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! A bunch of fifth years tied me up, hung me upside down, and hexed the toilet! I was starting to think no one would come! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last night, I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Remus," Remus gasped still trying to catch his breath.

"James," James coughed.

"Sirius," Sirius sputtered.

After a few minutes of recovery, the four boys started to the Great Hall dripping from head-to-toe. Peter chattered away happily as they approached the Great Hall.

"My floor!" a voice croaked. It was Flich, the grubby-looking caretaker, "You're dripping on my floor!"

Remus tried to explain about Peter and the hexed toilet, but Flich's already red face purpled with rage, "Detention all of you! And ten points from Gryffindor!" And after about five minutes more of extra shouting he demanded they get out of his sight.

"Blimey, first day and we're already in trouble," Sirius said with a slightly amused tone.

"And we've lost points for Gryffindor," Remus said glumly.

"Ah, cheer up, Remus," James said brightly, "We just battled a possessed lavatory and lived to tell the tale."

As they sat at the Gryffindor table, questions arose about their wetness. James launched into an epic account of a daring rescue of Peter Pettigrew from the giant squid. Peter nodded enthusiastically and added to everything James said. Sirius barked with laughter, and Remus rolled his eyes while conceding to the big grin on his face. The only one at the table not impressed with the heroic report was Lily Evans who shook her red head and sighed something that sounded very much like, "Boys."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Commodore's Note: This is so much more fun than studying for final exams! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed! I love you! I could always use some more though! I don't think I'm going to spend much more time on First Year. All the stuff I'm just itching to write happens in later school years. And I'm sooooo excited for you guys to read all the stuff I'm planning to happen! So I will be moving on to Second Year soon! Probably within the next chapter.**

Chapter Three

Little Horns and Big Noses

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. The boys served their detention with Filch which was just polishing trophies in the trophy room without the use of magic. They ended up cracking jokes and laughing the entire time. Remus' mother was ill, so he went home for a weekend. Halloween screamed passed. There was a magnificent feast and students were bouncing off the walls due to sugar rush. Peeves the poltergeist hid in a suit of armor and quite literally made Peter wet himself.

"It's a shame Remus missed out," James said as they started back to the common room, "Wonder what he caught from his mother so we don't get it."

"Yeah. I nicked him a load of candy though. That should make him feel better," Sirius said holding up a bulging bag.

When they reached the end of the corridor with the portrait of the fat lady they heard raised voices.

"Honestly, is that what you guys do in Slytherin? Learn curses and hexes, and jinx people when their backs are turned!?"

"Lily, they didn't mean it. They were only joking."

The shapes of Severus Snape and Lily Evans were revealed by the torch light.

"Didn't mean it?! Joking?!" Lily said incredulously, "They called her a-a-a- that foul term and – horns sprouted out of her head!"

Severus bit the inside of his cheek to fight the urge to laugh at the memory, "Lily, please. They only-"

"They seek her out! And you just stand there!" Lily snapped eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't have any control over what they do!" he pleaded, recoiling a bit.

"You could still be a man and stick up for her. Honestly, I worry about you hanging out with that lot, Sev."

"Don't worry yourself over Snivellus, Evans," James said as they reached the portrait, "It's not your fault how he's gonna turn out – like all Slytherins."

Severus' hand plunged into the pocket of his robes, but froze at the sight of Lily's narrowed eyes.

"So who's sprouting horns?" James asked.

"Keep your big nose out of it, Potter," Lily said curtly, whipping around and snapping, "Frogsbreath!" to the fat lady and throwing herself through the portrait hole.

"I have a big nose!" James shouted after her, insulted, "Have you seen _his_ nose?! A bloody planetarium compared to mine!" He pointed accusingly at Severus.

He charged through the portrait hole after her Sirius and Peter following, but she had already vanished up the girls' staircase.

"Forget her, mate," Sirius said, "If she wants to cry over slimy Snivellus then let her. She's only attacking you because she knows you're right."

"As you always are," Peter squeaked.

"Ah go change yourself, Peter, and stop sucking up," Sirius barked, "He doesn't need that."

Peter recoiled, and hurriedly trying to hide the wet spot on his pants, he scurried up the boys' staircase.

James threw himself in a chair and started flipping through the pages of _Which Broomstick._ Sirius grabbed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Fifteen London area Muggle deaths in one night," Sirius read aloud, "Why's that news? Muggles are always killing each other."

"Dunno," James said apathetically.

"Well, the Wasps won! Ooo, but England lost to Ireland – you're nose is fine, mate," Sirius said without removing the paper from his face.

James, who had been examining his nose in his refection in the window, quickly dropped his attention back to _Which Broomstick_. Then something caught his eye, a piece a parchment. It was a letter.

James couldn't stop himself from reading it:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I don't how well I like it here. I mean, the magic, the lessons, and the castle are all magnificent and Professor Dumbledore has been nothing but nice, but I don't know how well I fit in here. It seems like almost all the students here come from wizarding families and are what is known as "pureblood." Turns out a lot of purebloods don't agree with muggle-borns studying magic. Every day the same group of boys from Slytherin (that one of the houses here at Hogwarts) tell me I should go home. That's right before they jinx me or trip me on my way out of class. I managed to jump over their legs today when they tried to trip me in Potions. My friend, Lily, is muggle-born as well, but they don't bother her because she's friends with Severus (another boy from Sytherin). Lily's really nice. She's the first friend and only real I've made at Hogwarts, but outside the Gryffindor common room she's always dragged away by Severus and I don't think he likes it much when Lily invites me along. Then those nasty boys seem to find me. Why can't they find someone else to pick on? I feel badly saying I want to come home. I don't want to let you guys down. I've talked to Dumbledore and he says I have a right to be here as much as any other student, pureblood or not. I miss you both, but I'll see you over Christmas which really isn't too far away. You can write back by sending your letter with this owl. Owl post takes some getting used to, but I find it quite fascinating._

_Love,_

_Alyce_

Well, now he knew who Lily was talking about with Severus. James frowned at the letter. Alyce was nice, a bit high-strung, but nice. She had let him copy her Potions homework once. He didn't like the fact Slytherin's were picking on her because she was Muggle-born. He was pureblood and he didn't care what people were birth-wise.

"What do you think of Alyce Ellsworth?" James asked Sirius without really thinking.

Sirius' grey eyes suddenly appeared at the top of the newspaper and stared at him critically, "Why?"

"I mean, she doesn't seem really happy, does she?"

Sirius continued to stare at him over the top of his paper, his brow furrowed, "What are you on about?"

James knew better than to talk to Sirius about Alyce. They weren't very fond of each other. Not that they hated each other, they have just avoided speaking to each other ever since one Potions class when Sirius slipped a tadpole into her brewing growth potion. The tadpole grew into an enormous adult frog and jumped from her cauldron, splashing her with the potion. She had to be sent to the Hospital Wing with her lips nearly the size of a small watermelon.

The portrait hole opened and a seemingly hornless Alyce climbed trough. Sirius snapped his paper up so his face was once again hidden.

"Ellsworth!"

Alyce jumped and clasped her hands nervously over her head. Realizing that she was not under attack she spun around spotted James, "What?"

"I think you left this," he said holding out her letter.

When she realized what it was, her eyes widened and she looked at him suspiciously before taking it and saying, "Thanks. I must have forgotten it in all the Halloween Feast excitement. I'll go send it now."

"You should probably go check on Lily," James said before he could stop himself, "She seemed really upset when we came back from dinner."

She nodded and hurried up the stairs.

"You were reading Ellsworth's mail?" Sirius asked from behind the paper.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," James lied as he made his way up the stairs to their room.

It was hard to find motivation to get up the mornings they had History of Magic. What was the point of getting up only to fall back asleep? One would think it would be pretty cool having a ghost for a teacher, but Professor Binns couldn't any more boring. He had droned on for the past two class periods about Uric the Oddball and James didn't think he'd be able to stand it for much longer.

On their way up to class, James spotted Alyce out of the corner of his eye. She was walking alone, but ambling a few yards behind her was a group of Slytherin boys. He could only assume these were the Slytherins she had mentioned in her letter. They were all looking at her with malevolent interest.

Without hesitation he called, "Oi, Ellsworth!"

Alyce stopped and looked at him, a startled and confused expression on her face, "Yes?"

"You have History of Magic this morning, right?"

Her confused expression deepened, "Yes, as do all the Gryffindors."

"Well, then since we're all walking that way, why don't you walk with us?" James asked her glancing at the Slytherins.

"Err- okay," Alyce said shakily as she walked over to join them. They headed off towards the stairs. Remus and Peter looked shocked that James had invited a girl to join them. Sirius looked nothing short of peeved. His jaw was clenched as Alyce walked between himself and Remus. Alyce kept nervously glancing over her shoulder. James smiled at her reassuringly. Those Slytherins were smart enough to know better than to risk a fight in the corridors.

Alyce's presence made them all abnormally silent. Well except for Remus who had started talking to her about classes and homework. Peter kept looking from James to Alyce with a giddy secretive grin on his face. James rolled his eyes and quickened his pace to try and be by Sirius, but Sirius didn't acknowledge him.

When they finally arrived inside the History of Magic classroom, Alyce turned to James and opened her mouth to speak but when nothing came out she turned to take a seat next to Lily.

"What was that all about?" Sirius demanded as James sat next to him.

It took a second for James to understand what he meant. He couldn't help but be slightly taken aback by how irritated Sirius sounded.

"I think he fancies Ellsworth," Peter piped up.

Sirius and Remus stared at James aghast.

"No!" James said a bit louder than he intended. Some people's heads turned to look at them. James dropped his voice into a whisper only the four of them could hear and explained about the group of Slytherins giving her a hard time for being muggle-born.

"Slimy prejudiced gits," Sirius muttered darkly under his breath. If James thought Sirius was mad earlier, it was nothing compared to now. That kind of prejudice struck a great nerve within him. It was the kind of pompous ignorance he had to grow up with in his own family.

The class period ticked away slowly; the bell finally ringing when James had been more than half asleep.

"It's just a headache, Lily, no need to fuss," Alyce was saying hurriedly to Lily as they gathered their things, "I'm just going to go to Madame Pomfrey and get it all cleared up. It's probably just aftermath from the horns."

She hurried out and the boys watched her, glancing at each other to see if they should follow.

"She'll start getting suspicious if we walk her everywhere," James said, "Besides; the Hospital Wing isn't too far from here. She'll be okay."

But Alyce didn't come to Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon.

"Do you suppose she's alright?" Remus asked James.

"Dunno," James answered. He paused for a moment crimpled up some paper and chucked it at Lily, "Psst, Evans!"

Lily looked back at him annoyed.

"Where's Alyce?" he mouthed.

"She said she didn't feel well," she mouthed back shrugging sadly.

"Maybe she caught what you had, Remus," Peter suggested.

"I highly doubt that," Remus said briskly.

"She hasn't been hanging around Remus," Sirius said, "He wouldn't have gotten her sick."

"Yeah, Peter, we'd be the ones sick if that was the case," James agreed, "Unless of course, Remus and Alyce have been spending some alone time together."

Remus glared at him, his cheeks a bit pink.

After class Remus and Peter went to the library and James, Sirius and Lily walked back to Gryffindor tower. When they returned to the common room, they found Alyce curled up in a chair fast asleep. Lily went over to quietly wake her.

"Why weren't you in class, Ellsworth?" Sirius asked, "Skipping class?"

"I went to Madame Pomfrey and she gave me some medicine. It made me feel sleepy so I figured I'd just rest over lunch and I guess I just overslept," she said with a half-grin.

"How's your head?" Lily asked.

"Better," she answered with a reassuring smile, "I better go talk to Professor Mielke though."

She smiled at them all and disappeared out the portrait hole.

Alyce hummed to herself as she climbed up the marble staircase. She heard the cackle of Peeves somewhere below. Overly concerned with his whereabouts, she didn't watch where she was stepping and stepped on the trick stair. She fell in it to the waist. _Great,_ she thought. This just wasn't her week. She tried to pull herself out but with no luck. She was just going to have to wait for someone to come around with her luck that someone would be Peeves.

But a few seconds later, Peter was making his way down the stairs. He noticed her dilemma and quickly helped her out.

"Thanks," she said smiling at him.

"No problem," he said returning the smile, "I'm Peter."

"I know. You're friends with James Potter."

"Yes, I am," Peter said proudly, "He rescued me from a hexed toilet our first day."

"I thought it was the giant squid," Alyce giggled.

Peter laughed with her.

"So he does this a lot then?" Alyce asked, "Helping people?"

"Yeah!" Peter said beaming, "He's a great guy, James. Always there for a friend in need."

Alyce smiled, "Good to know."

"Yeah, there was this one time when Remus was sick or maybe it was his mother, one of those times – must be a sickly family - and James and Sirius -" he chattered.

Alyce head hurt again and the room was spinning. She stumbled and grabbed the rail to keep her from hitting the marble stairs.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Alyce answered absent mindedly, "Must still be the potion Madame Pomfrey gave me. Well, I'll see you, Peter. I've got to talk to Professor Mielke about today's lesson."

"See you," Peter said brightly as he trotted off, Alyce staring after him a look of apprehension on her face.

She shook her head roughly and continued her way up the stairs.

**REVIEW! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Commodore's Note: This a bit of a shorter chapter full of fun little winter scenes. I probably finish off First Year in the next chaper. Thank you all for the reviews so far! I love reading what you what you think about the story and what you think is going to happen. It makes writing it so much more enjoyable! :) **

Chapter Four

The Greatest Gift of All

The Christmas Holiday came and went. Sirius didn't know why he bothered to come home. They appeared just as unhappy about his return as he was. For Christmas his parents had given him a green and silver letter opener encrusted with a serpent and the letter "S" no doubt ably for Slytherin.

"I'm in Gryffindor," Sirius said blankly.

His parents didn't acknowledge this. They hadn't all holiday. His mother could hardly stand to look at him. Between her outbursts and his father's lectures, he was counting down the days until he returned to Hogwarts. He missed James, Remus, and Peter.

"Alright, Regulus, open your gift," his mother said in an adoring tone that made Sirius want to heave.

His younger brother eagerly ripped open the paper and revealed a brand new, gleaming Nimbus racing broom. Sirius' jaw dropped.

"So, you can practice up on that quidditch game, son," his father said beaming, "It'll be good having a Black back on the Slytherin house team in a few years."

Regulus shook with excitement, "Can try it out now?"

"Don't be stupid, Reg. We live in the middle of London," Sirius said irritably, "The Muggles will see you."

"Don't call your brother stupid!" his mother hissed, "Don't demean him because of his talents."

"Talents?"

"Yes, it's all in the blood," his mother said fondly smoothing out Regulus' hair.

"Yeah, because it takes pureblood to have the ability to straddle a broom stick," Sirius said coolly, "Good job, Reg. A Muggle could do that."

His mother's face reddened in rage, "How – dare – you! You ungrateful little -"

"Sirius, go to your room!" his father barked, "We do not tolerate such nonsense in this house."

"Fine." Sirius stormed out of the room.

"It's alright, Regulus. Your brother is just jealous he can't fly as well as you."

"AM NOT!" Sirius yelled from the stairs, "How could I be jealous of a little prat like him?"

"Your room!" his father bellowed.

Sirius stomped up to his room and slammed the door so the pictures hanging in the outside hall shook.

* * *

"I didn't see you at all over the holidays," Severus said gloomily as he and Lily climbed into a carriage leading back up to the school.

"I'm sorry, Sev, but I had to spend time with my family," Lily said feeling a bit guilty, "but we can see each other every day now that we're back at Hogwarts."

"Lily!" a voice called outside.

Alyce was rushing towards the carriage. Severus groaned.

"Is there room?" she asked when she got to the door.

"No," Severus answered bluntly trying to close the door in her face. A glare from Lily froze his hand and caused him to reluctantly scoot over to make room for Alyce.

"Thanks," Alyce said hopping into the carriage, "How was your Christmas?"

"Good," Lily said smiling, "Yours?"

They chatted happily about their break all the way up to the castle with Severus sulking in his seat giving Lily wistful glances. When they arrived at the big oak front doors, Lily and Alyce jumped out giggling. Severus clambered out solemnly and found himself hit by something hard and cold.

"Have a good Christmas, Snivellus?!" Sirius called. James was laughing behind him.

Severus glowered at them and Lily grabbed his arm, saying briskly, "Ignore them."

"Hey, Snivellus!" He was hit with another snowball.

Severus' hand was clamped tightly around his wand, but he restrained himself. It was easier with Lily there. Her touch made the burning cold of the snowball that had hit his face less painful.

Lily was happy when classes started up again. She had enjoyed being home, but it was nice to be back at the castle. After afternoon classes she, Alyce , Mary and the other Gryffindor girls would walk the snowy grounds talking and laughing, then more often than not they would be forced to flee to the warmth inside the castle after being pelted with snowballs by James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

* * *

The boys entered their room soaking wet.

"Oh! I need to show you guys something!" James said excitedly after they had changed into dry clothes.

"What?" Sirius asked shaking out his wet hair like a dog.

"What I got for Christmas," James said rummaging through his trunk. His smile broadened as he found what he had been searching for, "Close your eyes!"

They looked at him as though he had to be kidding.

"Close your eyes!" James repeated, "All of you."

Peter clasped his hands over his eyes. With a shrug, Remus and Sirius closed their eyes.

"Now no peeking," James said his voice trembling with restrained laughter, "That means you, Peter."

Peter, who had been peeking through his fingers, quickly closed them.

"Can we open them yet?" Remus asked.

"Wait til I say," James said, "annnnddd…. Now!"

They opened their eyes, but James was nowhere to be seen.

"James?"

They looked around.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know!"

"He was just here."

"He didn't leave the room we would've head the door open."

"Maybe he Apparated!"

"Don't be stupid. You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds."

Peter fell over suddenly as though he'd been knocked over. "What the - ?! Something pushed me!"

"What do you mean some-?" Air was blowing in Sirius' ear. He swiped at the area close to his ear and hit something solid. He grabbed a hold of what felt like velvet water, and James' head appeared out of this air. Sirius jumped back in shock.

James' grinning head was floating in midair.

Remus' mouth dropped, "How are you-? Is that an-?"

"Invisibility Cloak!" Sirius cried, pulling the rest of the cloak off James.

"They're really rare," Remus said in amazement.

"It was my dad's," James said proudly.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said running the cloak through his fingers.

They all grinned at each other as they watched the countless doors of possibilities open up for them.

_**That Night...**_

"Ouch!" Remus hissed, "Sirius, you stepped on my foot!"

"Well, if Peter would quit running into me!"

"Sorry! It's too dark."

"That's because it's nighttime, Peter. When the sun goes away."

"I know it's night!"

"Shut it!" James hissed.

They crept under the Invisibility Cloak towards the staircase to the girls' dormitory. No sooner had James foot crossed the threshold, a loud alarm rang out making them jump.

"NO BOYS IN THE GIRLS' DORMITORY!"

"Run!" James shouted as lights flicked on and voices stirred.

They sprinted up the stairs to their room. They stood for a moment in silence as they caught their breath.

"Well," Sirius sighed with a smirk, "so much for that."

* * *

"Come on, Sev!" Lily called as she sped by.

The ice was thick enough on the lake the students were allowed to ice skate on it. Severus stood on the bank glancing from Lily to the shinning ice. He had never been ice skating before. He watched Lily giggle as she glided gracefully, her long red hair rippling behind her.

"Come on!" she called again, stopping and throwing her arms out, "Come to me."

Severus wanted nothing more than to go to her. He would have sprinted across the ice if he hadn't blades stuck awkwardly to his feet. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the ice.

"Now just push off!"

Severus tried to do as she instructed. His ankles wavered as the blades ran across the smooth ice. He tried to lift one his feet and he lost balance. Lily stopped him from falling, her arms tightly around him. Severus looked anxiously into her bright green eyes. They were so close. He could smell the rosewater of her hair. Her lips were curved into a secure smile. So close he could – SMACK!

His face burned from the contact of something hard and cold. He angrily brushed the cold snow from his face and searched furiously for Black and Potter stumbling on his ice skates. Lily tried to steady him but she was looking around too.

SMACK! A snow ball hit Lily in the back of her head, the shock causing her to let go of Severus who hit the ice with a CRACK!

"Sev!" she shrieked kneeling down to help him up, "Are you okay?!"

SMACK, SMACK!

"Who is doing that?!" she screamed looking around frantically.

Severus who had managed to scramble to his sliding, shaking feet, pulled out his wand and started hurling jinxes in every direction.

Alyce flapped her arms in the snow to make a snow angel. She sat up as she heard shouting. She stood up only to drop to the ground, avoiding a jet of yellow light. She jumped to her feet again wand out only to collide with the ground once more as she was knocked off her feet by something pushing her out of the way. She didn't see anything, but she could've sworn she heard a pair of laughs retreating back to the castle.

**You know what I'd like for Christmas?! MORE REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Commodore's Note: First Year wrapping up. I'll try to have an update soon with Year Two! I'm sorry if anything feels rushed or awkward. I promise the best is yet to come! I just want to use these years to develop characters. Please review and tell me what you guys think! I want to know! I think I'm going to slowly start focusing more on Alyce in upcoming chapters. **

Chapter Five

End of a Year, Beginning of an Era

Winter quickly melted into Spring and then into Summer, and before they knew it final exams were bearing down upon them.

"How am I going to remember all this?" Peter moaned slamming his head down on his Charms book.

"It's easy," Sirius said levitating his ink bottle lazily, "I don't see what all the worry is about."

The portrait hole open and Remus climbed through.

"Hello," he said cheerfully as he sat down at their table.

"Honestly, I don't know anyone who's been sick more than you," said James looking up from his Transfiguration notes.

"You should really have it checked out," Peter agreed, "Could be something serious."

"It's nothing, really," Remus said hurridly, "Weak immune system is all. So, what's our first exam?"

"Charms," Sirius answered still lazily, "piece of cake."

"Don't want to be too confident," Remus said taking out his Charms notes. Sirius snorted.

Final exams passed and they had a few free days of leisure before they received their grades and were put on the train home for the summer. Sirius felt himself become glummer as their last day drew nearer. He didn't want to go back home. James tried his best to cheer him up but to no avail.

"We'll send loads of owls to you!" he said at breakfast on day before they left for home. Remus and Peter nodded reassuringly.

Sirius shrugged and continued playing with the scrambled eggs on his plate.

"Come on, mate," James tried again, "It won't be that bad. Two months and we'll be back."

"Yeah," Sirius said bitterly, "Two whole months."

They fell silent. No one knew what to say. Sirius glanced around at his friends and felt badly about smashing their attempts to make him feel better.

"Well," Sirius said trying to carry a brighter tone, "Since we will be gone for two whole months, we better make this night really count!"

They looked at him curiously.

"You know," Sirius said with a now gigantic grin on his face, "make sure Hogwarts doesn't miss us too much over the summer."

Wide grins spread on all their faces and they bent their heads down to start discussing tonight's fun when Alyce's voice broke their concentration.

"Hi, guys!" she said brightly, sitting down next to James. She was holding a bloody cloth to her nose.

"What happened to you?" Remus asked.

"The Slytherins figured they better say good-bye," Alyce said shrugging and to their surprise she was smiling.

"And bloody noses are your favorite way to say good-bye?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.

Alyce laughed, "No, I guess I'm just thankful not to have horns again! Though I may very well may bleed to death out my nose."

"Just had an idea," James said his lips curving into a mischievous grin.

They had spent the whole night going over the plan. The next morning before the last breakfast, Alyce walked down the stairs to the dungeons. She stared nervously down into the dimly lit chambers.

"Are you sure about this?" she called up to James.

"Just stick to the plan, Ellsworth," he said grinning broadly.

"We're sure the Slytherin common room is down there," Sirius said his grin matching James,' "My parents' constant talking of Slytherin finally came in handy."

Ayce stared at them with wide eyes.

"If you can laugh at a bloody nose, then you handle this," Sirius said to her.

"We'll be right there with you," James said with a wink, "promise."

Alyce looked at each of them, her forehead creased in suspicion.

"We'll be right behind you," Remus said smiling.

With a heavy sigh, Alyce continued down the stairs muttering, "You guys better be." When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked back up to the top, but James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were gone. "Great," she hissed.

"What are you doing down here, Ellsworth?" Evan Rosier sneered.

"I…" she searched frantically for a reply. Her eyes fell upon Severus. "I wantedto talk to Severus."

Severus scowled at her as his group of Slytherins turned to look at him.

"Why are you talking to a Muggle-born, Snape?" Avery demanded, "She your girlfriend or something?"

A peel of laughter came from Bellatrix Black. Severus' scowl turned into a glare of absolute loathing.

"Or perhaps Ellsworth just isn't ready to say good-bye yet," Mulciber said maliciously pulling out his wand. Alyce started to back up against the wall.

"Please, I just need to talk to Severus," Alyce said looking imploringly at Severus.

"What would I ever have to talk about with a lowly Mudbl-?"

A dungbomb came out of the air next to Alyce and hit him right in the face. A horrible smell filled the dungeon. Snape fell to the floor gagging.

"Why you filthy little Mudblood!" Bellatrix shrieked pointing her wand at Alyce. Sirius appeared out of the air next to her and chucked a dungbomb at her. It hit her in the face too.

"You!" she choked.

"You didn't think you could ignore me all term, did you, Cuz?" Sirius said with a smirk.

All the sudden James appeared at Alyce's other side his arms full of dungbombs. All the Slytherins had their wands out now. Sirius pulled out a little purple-blue rock. He threw it to the grimy dungeon floor. A purple-black smoke filled the chamber. Alyce felt two hands grip her arms.

"Let's go!" Remus Lupin's voice whispered in her ear.

She was led up the stairs and out into the corridor. She looked into the faces of Remus and Peter wide-eyed and confused.

"Where did you guys come from?" she breathed, "You guys were there and then you weren't and then-"

"It's magic, Ellsworth," James said as he and Sirius appeared from behind her. The putrid smell of the dungbombs wafted from the dungeon along with the coughing and gagging of the Slytherins.

"How about some breakfast?" James asked cheerily, throwing his arm around Alyce's shoulders and steering her off towards the Great Hall, Sirius, Remus, and Peter following.

"You should come visit me this summer!" Lily told Alyce excitedly as they boarded the train back to London, "and Severus doesn't live far. We could all hangout!"

"I'd love to!" Alyce answered despite threatening glares from Severus. He seemed less than enthused about this plan. He was still throwing Alyce death glares for the dungbombs this morning.

Compartments were filling up fast. Alyce was following Lily and Snape, when she heard her name.

"Ellsworth! Hey, Ellsworth!" James Potter called her from the doorway of a compartment, "Sit with us."

Alyce hesitated, looking briefly at Lily and Severus walking away from her. With a smile she joined James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Great work this morning!" James said sitting next to Sirius, who looked rather depressed.

"You guys weren't there and then you were!"

"Well, you couldn't come off as too confident," James laughed, "They would have suspected something. We had to let you squirm a bit."

Alyce frowned a bit, "They were about to curse me or do something terrible!"

"We told you we'd be right there with you," James said with a smirk.

Alyce opened her mouth to push the subject of their appearing out of thin air, but James quickly changed the subject.

"So, what's everyone's summer plans?"

Alyce rather enjoyed the train ride with the boys. They played a few games of Gobstones, a game Alyce was very bad at and the boys received much enjoyment when she would get sprayed with a smelly liquid every time she lost a point. She found herself rather sad when the train pulled into King's Cross. They got off the train luggage in tow. Alyce saw her parents waiting for her. She waved at them excitedly.

"See ya, Ellsworth," James said as he headed toward an older couple that were positively beaming at him.

Alyce momentarily abandoned her things to fling her arms around James in a hug, knocking his glasses askew.

"Thanks," she said, "for everything."

"Hey," James said awkwardly patting her on the back, "that's what friends are for."

She pulled away grinning at him. With on last hug, she skipped off to her parents.

"Who was that?" his mother asked interestedly as they came over to him.

"Looks like our James has an admirer!" his father said heartily as he clapped his son on the shoulder.

"No," James said strongly, "She's a friend."

"She seems very fond of you, James," his mother said smiling.

"What girl wouldn't fancy our James?!" his father laughed, "He's quite a catch."

"She's just a friend!" James argued desperately.

"Well, she's very cute," his mother said, "and she looks like she's a sweet girl."

"Now, Olivia, we're embarrassing him," his father chuckled.

"Bye, James!" Remus called. Peter waved vigorously.

"Bye!" James said, waving back. He spotted Sirius a few feet away, looking quite amused by the conversation James had just had with his parents.

"See ya," he said with a wave. He made his way over to a rather severe looking woman who glared at him as he approached her.

"Hi," Sirius said dully as he approached his mother.

"Don't you speak to me in that ungrateful tone," she snapped.

The group of Slytherins had come off the train and Bellatrix glared at him, but there was a sneer on her face that informed him that he would be paying for hitting her with a dungbomb. Sirius felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His parents wouldn't be too pleased about this attack on his cousin.

"Let's go," his mother ordered, and he followed her obediently out of the train station with a sigh. He had a terrible feeling this summer was going to drag on horribly.

"Stop dragging your feet," she barked.

Yep, this summer was going to be something awful.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Commodore's Note: Start of Second Year! Sorry, but it's probably going to go by fast. The plot I have in store doesn't really thicken until Fourth Year, when the characters are a bit older. Sooooo excited! But the younger years have been very fun to write. Remember to review! I'm going to try and post another chapter before Christmas. **

Chapter Six

Proposition Denied

Sure enough Sirius' summer was a nightmare. His mother was furious when Bellatrix informed her of what had transpired the last day at Hogwarts. She was not furious at the fact Sirius had attacked his cousin with a dungbomb, but the fact he had attacked his cousin in the defense of a Muggle-born. This was high treason in the Black family. He was banished to his room for most of the summer though this didn't seem to bother him. He preferred not being around his family anyway.

Sometimes he was permitted to leave the house and wander the streets of London. He was positive his parents didn't care whether something happened to him or not just as long as he was out of their sight. Sirius lay on his bed, after being sent to his room for putting a Filabuster Firework in his brother's soup, flipping through a Muggle magazine he had picked up on one of his outings. The stationary pictures stared up at him through the highly glossed pages. His school books sat in the corner of his room, forgotten or maybe they just reminded him of how much he missed his four best friends. The one good thing that came out the summer was that James, Remus, and Peter had kept to their word and wrote him all summer. His nightstand drawer was filled with letters.

Sirius glanced up at the calendar he had made counting down the days until he left on the Hogwarts Express. Only one more week until he was free from this prison.

"Sirius!" his mother's voice came from the other side of his door.

"What?" Sirius responded lazily.

His door swung open. His mother stood in the doorway with Regulus hiding behind her skirt, his face still red from soup burn.

"Your letter from Hogwarts," she said curtly tossing him a heavy envelop with green handwriting.

Sirius smiled as he caught it. He ripped it open and read the supplies he'd need for Second Year.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Regulus needs books," she said with an affectionate look at his brother.

"Books?" Sirius asked frowning, "but he doesn't start school til next year!"

"Not spell books," his mother said waving her hand impatiently.

"Quidditch books!" Regulus piped up.

"So be ready at nine o'clock tomorrow morning," she said tersely as she left back down the stairs, "or we'll leave without you."

"We'll leave without you," Regulus echoed at his mother's heels.

Sirius got up to reclose his door. With a frustrated sigh he flung himself back onto his bed. _One week_. That's just what he would have to keep telling himself.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Just one more week and he would be back in Gryffindor Tower with James, Remus and Peter.

_Tap-tap-tap_

One more week.

_TAP-TAP-TAP!_

Sirius looked up. A large eagle owl was hovering outside his window. It was the Potter's owl.

He jumped off his bed, and threw open his window. The owl soared in, dropping the letter on Sirius' bed, and perching itself on his dresser.

Sirius seized the letter and read:

_Sirius,_

_I think my parents and I are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and I think Remus and Peter are too. Do you think your parents would let you come? Send a letter back with Mercury straight away._

_James_

What luck! Sirius grabbed a quill and jotted down:

_Yes! We're going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow at 9. See you then._

_Sirius_

Mercury clamped the letter in his beak and soared out the window. Sirius watched him fly into the darkening sky while he shut the window. This time when he flung himself back on his bed, he was smiling.

_Tomorrow Morning._

* * *

Sirius woke bright and early the next morning and rushed into the parlor. No one was ready yet. He could hear his parents talking in the kitchen about another disappearance at the Ministry.

"Well, they're better off really," his mother was saying, "now they can find someone of a more decent family to run the department, a purely qualified wizard."

Sirius rolled his eyes and climbed back upstairs. He climbed paused at his room and checked the clock on the wall. A quarter to nine. He grinned as he hurried upstairs.

"Wake up, Reg!" he yelled as he burst into his brother's room, "We're going to Diagon Alley!"

It was the same thing he did last year to rub it in Regulus' face that he was going to Hogwarts.

"Sirius! Get off!" Regulus cried as Sirius jumped on his bed.

"Get up, or we'll leave without you!"

"No you won't!"

"Better get dressed then," Sirius said as got off the bed and hurried back down the stairs before Regulus started screaming for his mother like last year.

Sirius never liked traveling by floo powder. He wished his parent would just walk a few blocks to the leaky cauldron, but apparently even walking was too Muggle for them. He stumbled out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron, coughing from all the soot. His mother and brother had gone before him and his mother was now vigorously brushing soot from Regulus.

After they had stopped by Gringotts, his mother gave him some gold and took off with his brother in tow.

Sirius tried to think where he would find the others. They hadn't agreed on a meeting place. James, there was no doubt in Sirius' mind that he would be at Quality Quidditch Supplies, but his mother might be there because of Regulus, and Remus, probably a book store like Flourish and Blotts…but his mother might be there as well. He was still contemplating when he heard his name. He looked up to find Peter Pettigrew waving energetically at him. He scurried over to Sirius beaming.

"I haven't seen James or Remus, yet," he breathed, "but I did see Alyce Ellsworth and-"

"Where do think they could be?" he interrupted.

Peter shrugged hopelessly. They walked down the street a ways without running into them at all. Then Sirius spotted a mess of jet black hair.

He smiled as he rushed towards the apocrathy where James Potter and Remus Lupin stood.

"There you are!" James said smiling. Remus grinned at them. He looked sick again. He appeared thin and tired with dark circles under his eyes.

It was the happiest Sirius had been all summer. They had been kicked out of the apocrathy for throwing newts' eyes at each other as well as other customers. They stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where James insisted on buying them all ice cream. James made them go into Quality Quidditch Supplies at least three times before they made their last stop at Flourish and Blotts. It was crowded. Remus quickly disappeared behind the numerous stacks and shelves of books. Sirius and James amused themselves reading passages from Spellbinding Love Stories aloud. They were forced to move when they received multiple glares from middle-ages witches old enough to be their mothers.

It was starting to get dark outside**. **Sirius experienced a sinking feeling as he realized he'd need to be going home soon.

"I'll walk you to the Leaky Cauldron," James said, "My parents and I are staying there until I leave for school."

They said good-bye to Peter and Remus, who was reading a book called Cover the Moon, and headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

They said their good-byes and that they would be seeing each other in a few days. Sirius found himself back in his living room and any happiness he had tried to retain, drained. _A few more days. Just a few more days._

* * *

The days passed a lot faster that Sirius had thought they would. Before he knew it, he was waiting on Platform 9 ¾ waiting for the Hogwarts Express. His mother hadn't come onto the platform with him. She wanted him out of her sight as soon as possible.

"Ready to go back?" James said as he appeared at Sirius' side.

"You have no idea," Sirius said grinning, "So what are the plans for this year?"

"I've been planning all summer," James said matching his grin, "I think we should start right away. I have dungbombs, Filabuster fireworks, and the Invisibility Cloak in my trunk."

The scarlet steam engine rolled in and Sirius had never been so glad in his life.

"James," James' mother called arms outstretched for a hug.

"Mum," James groaned as his mother embraced him and kissed his cheek, leaving a pink lipstick mark.

"Have a good term, son," his father said beaming.

"Oh, you must be Sirius Black!" James' mother squealed as she noticed Sirius, "James has told us so much about you." She pulled him into a big hug.

"Mum, you're suffocating him," James said yanking Sirius from her grasp.

"You boys look after each other!" she called as they made their way towards the train, "and stay out of trouble!" Sirius and James grinned at each other as they boarded.

They found Remus and Peter in a compartment. As they slid open the door they heard their names.

Mary Macdonald waved at them smiling. Sirius and James waved back before ducking into the compartment before she came over to talk. She was quite the gossiper and had a very high pitched annoying voice. The boys spent the whole way talking about their summers, all of which sounded much better than Sirius,' playing games, joking around, and making mischievous plans.

* * *

There was something about arriving at the Hogsmede station and seeing Hogwarts castle flickering in the distance that gave Alyce a feeling of being home. She walked toward the carriages with Lily and Snape, only one of whom seemed to be glad to see her. As she started to walk passed one of the carriages, a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Ellsworth, just the girl we needed to see."

"Hello, James," Alyce said smiling at him.

"Alyce, where'd you go? There's a carriage-" Lily appeared at their carriage door, "Potter, what are you doing with her?"

"Sorry, Evans, private party, invitation only," James said closing the door in her face. Alyce couldn't help but giggle.

"Now," James said taking off his glass to clean them, "We've got a proposition for you."

"Oh, really?" Alyce said, "And what might that be?"

"We have a little start-of-term fun planned, and we'd be honored if you-"

Alyce held up her hand for him to stop, "Listen, I appreciate what you guys did for me last term, but I can't afford to get into trouble. So thanks, but no thanks."

"But we it'll be great!" James said, "They won't even know it was us!"

"You guys make a point of letting everyone know your work," Alyce said smiling.

"Come on, Ellsworth," James pleaded, "After all we've been through, we thought you were cool."

"Potter!" Lily's voice yelled from outside, "Let her out!"

"I should go," Alyce said with a sad smile, "I'll see you guys at the feast!" She hopped out of the carriage.

"Well, looks like Ellsworth's out," Sirius said with a shrug.

"It's because she hangs out with Evans," James said disapprovingly, "who gets her knickers in a bunch every time there's even the slightest bend in the rules. It's just not healthy!"

"Here, here!" Sirius agreed.

"We'd be doing Ellsworth a service getting her away from such uptightness, but I guess we must let her make her own mistakes," James said with mock solemnity.

* * *

The sorting seemed to take forever, but everyone cheered as new Gryffindors joined the table. The feast once again did not disappoint, and afterwards they wandered back to Gryffindor Tower full and sleepy. It didn't take long for the familiar sounds of Peter's snores to fill their room, and Sirius fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Commodore's Note: Sorry I couldn't get this up before the holiday! I tried, then failed. I'm showing symptoms of writer's block, but I shall hopefully update in the next few days. I decided to try a few things in this chapter... so please review! I enjoy hearing from you guys ever so much! I hope everyone had a fun, safe holiday!**

**I had to make up a few names to fill some roles in this chapter, but do not worry. They won't have any long term significance. Well, one might have temporary significance, but only temporary! Everthing else is all J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter Seven

Failure to Fly

A few weeks into the term Quidditch tryouts were held. James was bouncing off the walls with excitement. He could hardly sit still the entire week beforehand. He had Sirius come out with him every night to throw him a soccer ball they borrowed from a First Year and then play Keeper as James tried to get past him.

"Calm down, mate, I'm sure you'll get on the team," Sirius said idly, "You've been practicing every night for hours."

"What else is there to do?" James pleaded, "Come on, let's just go out one more time!"

"Have you studied for our Transfiguration quiz tomorrow?" Remus asked looking up from his text book.

"I know it already," James said waving his hand impatiently, "Please, Sirius. Practice would do you good too."

"I really don't care if I'm on the team or not," Sirius said with a shrug.

James looked scandalized. "You don't care if you're on the team? But we were going to be on the team together!"

"We agreed to tryout together," Sirius said, "Doesn't mean we're both going to get on the team, mate."

"If we practice we will," James said determinedly.

"You really think you're going to be better than all the fourth, fifth and sixth years trying out?" Lily asked with a doubtful glance at him, "Even those who were on the team before have to still tryout."

"That's because there could be better, younger talent to replace them," James said puffing his chest out proudly, "The key to a long-term successful Quidditch team is a good, young team."

"Is that what your parents tell you?" Lily sneered.

James' chest automatically deflated. He appeared to be struggling for words, "What is that supposed to mean? "

"Well, parents always tell their children they're the best at everything, don't they?" Lily explained idly, "It doesn't mean they actually are or ever will be. Parents say things because they love us and want to give us hope. Doesn't mean they believe it themselves."

"My parents do believe I'm the best!" James said arrogantly.

"Of course, they do," Lily said, "You're an only child, right?"

"Yeah, so?" James snapped.

"And you're just their precious little gift from above, aren't you?" Lily said aggressively, her eyes flashing.

"I'll practice with you if Sirius won't," Alyce cut in, closing her Transfiguration book. She knew this discussion was only going to get worse. 'Precious gift from above' was something Petunia had referred to Lily as over the summer and Lily's feelings were still hurt. Alyce didn't want that anger unleashed upon James just because his parents had given him confidence in himself.

James glanced at her skeptically, "You're trying out? Do you even know how to fly?"

"Well, I did pretty well in flying lessons First Year," Alyce said a little taken aback at James' bluntness.

"It takes more than a year of flying lessons to play Quidditch," James said haughtily.

"I still wanna try," Alyce said quietly, opening her book back up.

James snorted. "What do you say, Sirius? Tryouts are tomorrow!"

Sirius sighed, "As you wish."

James beamed as he seized his broom and the soccer ball and marched out the portrait hole with Sirius following.

Remus shook his head at them. "Alyce, did you manage to get notes on transfiguring water goblets? I must've been sick that day and- "

Alyce was staring blankly at her text book; her eyes looked glassy with tears.

"Don't listen to him, Alyce," Lily was saying softly to her, "You're a brilliant flyer. I'm sure you make the team."

Remus moved over to their table. "Don't mind, James," he said smiling, "He takes Quidditch way too seriously. He doesn't mean to be such a git."

Lily scoffed in disbelief.

"He's just scared he won't be good enough to make the team," Remus continued, "He didn't mean to be rude."

Alyce looked up at him, "I know, but he's right. It's going to take more than a year of flying lessons to make the team. I mean, he and Sirius have been flying for years."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Lily said sternly, her green eyes narrowing, "You are just as good as they are, if not better!"

"You'll be fine," Remus agreed, "You know James. Quidditch is the greatest thing in the world to him."

* * *

James was practicing with more fury than before, but his argument with Lily had infiltrated his concentration.

"Precious gift from above! What is she on about? I am good!" he kept muttering angrily to himself.

"Well, mate, you're a bit off tonight," Sirius said catching the soccer ball after yet another failed shooting attempt from James, "Stop worrying about Evans. She's just trying to wind you up."

James growled in frustration. Every time he focused on the three golden hoops, those emerald green eyes flashed through his mind.

"What is she trying to play at?!" James finally asked after missing twenty shots in a row.

"Nothing, mate," Sirius said, "Look, she has a sister, right? There's always – er – competition between siblings. Sometimes parents… have favorites for one reason or another. Maybe she's just jealous because she's on the short end of hers. You know, for being a witch in a Muggle family and all."

"Maybe," James agreed nodding, "That must be it! My dad says it's the jealous ones that try and bring us down."

In the thought that Lily was just jealous of him for having no sibling rivalry, James started playing much better, but her comments still ate away at the back of his mind.

They were forced to return to the castle under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak when it was truly too dark out to see anything. They spotted Filch in the second floor corridor, but they were both far too tired to follow up on the perfect opportunity to unleash a few dungbomb without being seen.

No one was in the common room, so they trudged up the stairs to their room. Remus and Peter were fast asleep. Sirius and James changed and slipped into bed without saying a word. James took off his glasses and with one last adoring look at his broom gleaming in the moonlight, closed his curtain hangings.

Dreams came very quickly. He had made the team. He was Captain. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup! He raised the Cup up in triumph while being held aloft on his teammates' shoulders. Sirius grinned up at him through the arms of the adoring fans trying to reach them. The stadium was cheering his name, and in the roar of the crowd, standing out most particularly, was Lily Evans' smiling face, her dark red hair shining in the sunlight and her bright green eyes sparkling with adoration.

* * *

There were about twenty total trying out for the Gryffindor team. A tall blonde sixth year by the name of Troy Jensen stood up.

"Okay, great turn out," he said smiling, "I'm Troy, Captain of the Gryffindor House team. I play Chaser. From last season, this is Lauren Strickfaden another Chaser," he pointed to a short brunette, "Josh Alldritt, Beater," a tall smiling Third Year, "and Pat Bayer, Seeker."

Alyce looked a Pat. She had heard Mary talk about him. He was a Fourth Year. He was tall, thin and rather good looking. She felt her face get hot when he looked her way.

"Alright, let's begin," Troy said, "Up in the air."

They all mounted their brooms and kicked off. James smiled at the familiar swooping sensation in his stomach. Once in the air, whatever insecurities he might have had vanished. A few of the people seemed to be having difficulties controlling their brooms. James smiled at his advantage.

"Alright, for those interested in being Chasers and Keepers, we're going to divide into teams. Seekers fly up with Pat," Troy said looking with at Pat who was soaring above them. His copper hair shined in the afternoon sun. "Beaters, over with Josh. Those who are unsure, just hang tight and I'll put you where needed."

James, Sirius, and Alyce all were on the same team. Alyce and James were Chasers and Sirius was a Beater. James and Sirius were stunned to see that Alyce was actually a very good flyer. She caught the Quaffle and passed it to James who shot it only to be blocked by the Keeper. She rolled over in the air Quaffle in hand to dodge a Bludger, and got past the Keeper. She even avoided a Bludger sent, whether intentionally or not, by Sirius. She could hear Lily and Mary cheering her name in the stands and it gave her more confidence.

James wove in and out of players and scored with ease. Peter cheered ecstatically from the stands every time he did so, but James would only steal a quick glace to see if Lily had been watching. He had scored ten goals when the whistle blew signaling the end of tryouts. James and Sirius landed and shouldered their brooms. There was no point in asking James how he felt the tryouts went because his chest was so inflated with pride he resembled a puffin. Alyce remained in the air. She still had the Quaffle. She zoomed to the opposite end of the pitch and shot at the unguarded hoops. Pat appeared out of almost nowhere and blocked it. He grinned at her dumfounded expression. He chucked something at her and she caught it in her right hand before it hit her face. A golden walnut-sized ball rested in her hand, a Snitch.

"You're a great Chaser," Pat said with a smile, "but you wouldn't be a bad Seeker either."

"But you're the Gryffindor Seeker," Alyce said confused.

"That has yet to be decided," he said gliding over to her, "Just because I was last season doesn't mean I will be this season."

He took the Snitch from her hand, his fingers grazing her palm. Alyce quickly pressed her fingers to her temples as her head started throbbing.

"Are you alright?" Pat asked concernedly.

"Yeah," Alyce said airily, "just an adrenaline headache. I'm not used to such excitement or agility."

"I completely understand," Pat said smiling again, his golden eyes glimmering, "Quidditch is a fast-paced game. It takes some getting used to."

Alyce nodded in agreement still massaging her head.

"Ellsworth!" James called, "You coming? Tryouts are over!"

She looked down at him, remembering what Remus had said. "Go on, I'll see you back in the common room!"

"Your boyfriend?" Pat asked looking down at James too.

"What?" Alyce asked caught off guard "James? Oh, no! He's just a friend."

"A bit full of himself isn't he?" he asked watching James and Sirius leave the pitch.

"Yeah…er- No! I mean, he means well! He's just… confident," Alyce stammered.

"Alyce!"

Lily and Mary were making their way across the field. Alyce and Pat made their way to the ground.

"Well, I'll see you," Pat said after they had touched back down, and he started off towards the castle.

Lily and Mary giggled as they watched him leave.

"What did he say to you?" Mary asked anxiously.

"He said I would make a great Seeker," Alyce said still watching Pat's fading form.

"But he's going to be Seeker," Mary said defensively, as though Alyce was going to take that from him, "he's brilliant!"

They left the pitch together, and Lily and Mary reassured Alyce that she had flown wonderfully and there was no doubt she'd be on the team.

* * *

"Something wrong?"

"What?" James said breaking his absent-minded stare from the twinkling ceiling of the Great Hall.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked again, "You're not eating."

James had hardly touched dinner. He was too excited for the team roster to be posted later this evening.

"Oh, yeah," James said picking up a fork only to set it down again, "What time is it?"

"A quarter past seven," Remus answer checking his watch, "Why?"

"House team roster's to be posted at eight," Sirius answered through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Ah," Remus said nodding, "Nervous?"

James snorted. "Yeah right."

"Don't worry, mate. You've made the team," Sirius said helping himself to seconds while James' plate still remained untouched.

"There's no way you didn't make it," Peter agreed.

"I know," James said airily, "I just want to see the look on Evans' face when she' sees I-"

"It's up!" a first year cried breathlessly as he sprinted to the table, "the roster…in the common room!"

Almost the entire table rose to rush back to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady didn't even bother to ask for the password as the massive mob charged at her.

Paper, books, chairs, even people went flying as the mass crashed their way towards a piece of paper pinned to a bulletin board. James squeezed himself through legs and elbows to be at the front.

**Gryffindor Team Roster**

**Captain: Troy Jensen**

**Keeper: Frank Longbottom**

**Seeker: Patrick Bayer**

**Beaters: Joshua Alldritt and Sirius Black**

**Chasers: Troy Jensen, Lauren Strickfaden, and Alyce Ellsworth**


	8. Chapter 8

**Commodore's Note: Okay, so a bit of a longer chapter! I made a silly mistake with the Quidditch roster in the previous chapter, but have fixed it! I shall update soon. Please review!**

Chapter Eight

The Boy Who Wouldn't Move

James stared at the roster. Where was _his_ name? A cold sinking feeling flooded his insides and his heart seemed to be palpitating. Lily and Alyce squealed in delight as they hugged each other jumping up and down.

"There's – been a mistake!" James stammered, "I'm not on here! Why am I not on here?!"

"Because you didn't make the team, Potter," Troy said simply as he made his way out of the thinning crowd. "Congrats, Black," he said clapping a stunned Sirius on the shoulder, "Practice starts Monday."

"But he didn't even care if he was on the team or not!" James spat as he pursued Troy, "He doesn't care!"

"Look, Potter," Troy said sounding agitated, "I'm sorry you didn't make the team this year but-"

"Why?" James blurted, "I made more goals than anyone there! I can fly! I flew before I could walk! I-"

"Yes," Troy interrupted sounding almost bored, "you showed you have talent but-"

"There! I have talent! So I should be on the team!"

"But you see, Potter," Troy said a faint frown line appearing between his eyebrows, "talent isn't everything. You've got to have cunning, daring,-" James had opened his mouth to argue, but Troy pressed on, "and the ability to work with others – as a team."

James closed his mouth.

"Yeah, you made a lot of goals, but you didn't pass once. I needed a team, not a single player. One player isn't the entire team," Troy said, "You need to be able to be a part of a _team_."

James stared at the floor, his jaw clenched.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Potter?"

James gave a stiff nod.

"Good," Troy said turning away, "I am sorry, Potter."

James glared after him over the top of his glasses.

"What does he know?" Peter said copying James' glare, "You were brilliant! He's going to regret not having you on the team. Greatest mistake he'll ever make. It's really going to come back to bite him. I mean he's gonna-"

"Shut it will you?!" James said irritably, rounding on Peter. He shrank back as though James was going to hit him.

"There's always next year," Remus said with a small smile that quickly vanished when James' narrowed eyes turned to him.

Sirius said nothing. He didn't look at James. He stared determinedly at the floor. He didn't dare meet James' eyes when they fell upon him. He would have gladly given up his spot on the team if it meant James getting on the team.

Alyce's eyes met Remus.' They were tired, but concerned. Both were unsure of what to do. She opened her mouth as though to say something to him, but she quickly shut it. She glanced fearfully at James before she dropped her gaze to the floor like Sirius.

"What's wrong?"Lily asked noticing the sudden change in her mood.

She didn't answer, but Lily was able to guess.

"Don't feel bad you got on the team just because Potter didn't," Lily said sharply, "You deserve to be on the team. You're just as talented as he is. Even more talented."

Alyce flinched as she felt James' glare bore into her.

James forced a laugh. "Yeah, talented at passing to players who score."

"She scored too!" Lily said, outraged.

"Yeah, once," James sneered.

"You're just jealous!" Lily hissed.

Alyce felt awkward standing there as they shouted about her. Her chest felt tight. She hated confrontation. She hated people being upset with her. She knew it was not her fault James didn't make the team, but she still felt guilty. She felt Remus stare at her helplessly. He couldn't defend her. He wouldn't risk standing up to James.

"Maybe you would've made the team if your broom hadn't have been weighed down by your big, fat head!" Lily shrieked grabbing Alyce's hand and marching her up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"I'm going to bed," James said fiercely as he stormed up the opposite staircase.

After about an hour when he was sure James had fallen asleep, Peter decided to go to bed too. Then an hour after that Remus said goodnight to Sirius and trudged up the stairs. Alyce crept back down to the common room shortly after Remus had gone to bed.

She spotted Sirius by the fire and gave him a very small smile. "Congratulations on making the team," she said in a failed cheery tone.

"Yeah," Sirius said dully, "You too."

"He'll get over it," Alyce said nodding toward the boys' staircase, "I mean, you're his best friend."

"Yeah," Sirius said doubtfully.

Alyce stood there for moment unsure if there was anything more she could possibly say. She picked up the book she had come down for and hesitated.

"Well," she said quietly, "goodnight." She softly went back up the stairs.

Sirius remained in the common room for another half an hour before he considered going up to bed. He finally traipsed up the stair and quietly opened the door to the room. Peter's familiar snores filled the room, and Remus' covers were over his head, but a light shone from underneath the blankets signaled that he was still reading. James' hangings were closed, but something told Sirius that he was far from being asleep. Sirius felt as though a large stone was trapped in his chest as he saw scarlet Quidditch robes lying on his own bed with a big "Congratulations!" note pinned to them.

The next morning Sirius would have liked nothing more than to believe last night's events were all a part of some crazy mixed up dream, but everything from James' still-closed hangings to the roster still pinned on the bulletin board told him differently.

James didn't so much as look at him all day. Sirius couldn't help but worry how long this grudge was going to last. It hadn't been a full day and he found himself missing the first friend he had made at Hogwarts. James managed to keep himself somewhat content by allowing Peter to follow him around, complimenting and agreeing with him on everything.

A week went by and James had still not gotten over the Quidditch snub. He glared when Sirius and Alyce left for practice in their team robes. It was hard enough for Sirius to even go to practice let alone fly with James' anger weighing so heavily upon him. He tried hanging out with the other boys on the team, but their constant talk of Quidditch reminded him too much of James. So, he spent time with Remus in the library.

James and Peter had been at a table with Remus when Sirius entered, but with a cold glance at him James stood and left the library with Peter at his heels. Remus didn't look up from his book as Sirius took James' abandoned chair and leaned it back on its back two legs.

"Why is he mad at me?" Sirius ranted for about the third time that week, "I mean, he didn't want to be a Beater. He wanted to be a Chaser. He should be mad at Ellsworth."

"Don't blame Alyce," Remus said sharply, "He's angry at the fact you both made the team when he didn't. Besides, James is mad at Alyce. She's been really upset about it."

"Because she knows he deserves to be on the team more than she does," Sirius said sourly, "I'd quit the team if they'd let me."

Remus' eyes narrowed at him from over the top of his book. "You heard Troy. James didn't get on the team because he didn't work as a team. Quitting the team would only make matters worse. Alyce has as much right to be on the team as you or as James did. James needs to learn that Quidditch doesn't revolve around him."

"You fancy her or something?" Sirius asked letting the front of his chair fall back to the ground.

"I just don't understand how you and James can turn against her so quickly," Remus said his cheeks a bit pink, "She's done nothing to you."

Sirius scoffed.

"And pelting Bludgers at her when Troy isn't looking isn't going to get James on the team either," Remus added before turning his attention back to The Eclipse: Overcoming Lunar Changes.

* * *

Alyce had been in the worst of spirits ever since she made the house team. She didn't think James' not talking to her would faze her as much as it did, and seeing that group of boys divided made her feel worse. Severus had made a point in making Lily as unavailable as possible, while all Mary wanted to do was gossip. Alyce would hang out with Remus, but he was busy dividing his time between James and Sirius. She had never felt so lonely in her life. She spent her break times and afternoons after class wandering the castle grounds.

The first of the leaves were starting to change and Alyce sat in the pleasant autumn breeze reading Alice in Wonderland wishing she could fall down a rabbit hole into a wonderland of nonsense. She tore away from her reading as she heard only too familiar voices and sniggers from nearby. Her knuckles turned white as the grasp on her book tightened.

Her fears were confirmed as a "Hey, Ellsworth" in the form of Avery's voice reached her ears.

"What do you want, Avery?" she said idly snapping her book shut. She stood to face them.

There they were. Those Slytherins she loved just ever so much.

"I don't think I like you're tone very much, Ellsworth," he sneered, "You should be polite when addressing your superiors."

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Master _Avery," Alyce said coolly, "How could I forget the superiority of those whose blood is as pure and clean as sewage?"

Avery and Alyce whipped out their wands at the same time, but before Alyce could even think of a spell, BANG! Her wand flew out of her hand as she was knocked twenty feet backwards. Then in a flash of light she was hanging upside down.

"Potter and his cronies aren't here to protect you now," Mulciber said pulling out his own wand.

She felt her very blood freeze in fear as she realized the truth in his words.

Next thing Alyce knew she was screaming in pain. It felt as though every nerve ending had been plucked and a needle pushed in every pore. She'd do anything to make the pain stop. No one would come. James and everyone were far beyond her aid.

"OY!" a voice roared, "Now jus' what do yeh think yer doin' ?"

The pain stopped and Alyce hit the ground where everything went black.

Alyce's eyes opened to a large fire lit room. She was curled up in a rather large leather armchair with what appeared to be a gigantic, thick, black coat serving as a blanket. She felt drained and achy. She heard the whistling of a kettle and shadow fell over her as a large shape moved in front of the fire. She sat up with a groan.

The shape and shadow moved at her stirring. "Good!" a voice boomed, "Yer awake! Thought I'd have to take yeh to the Hospital Wing."

In the light of the fire, Alyce recognized the owner of the voice to be the giant man who had taken them in the boats First Year.

"Yeh all right, Alyce?" he asked.

She nodded, still looking around. She didn't ask how he knew her name. It was probably part of his job to know the students' names, but she felt bad she didn't know his.

"Jus' made sum tea," he said bringing her a steaming cup, "here."

"Thank you," she said taking the cup.

"Rubeus Hagrid," he introduced himself with a smile, "but you can call me Hagrid. Everyone else does."

"Thank you," she said hoarsely, "for – for – "

Hagrid held up an enormous hand to stop her. "Nah," he said, "don't yeh worry 'bout that, but why were those boys –?"

"Because I'm Muggle-born," she answered quickly.

"Ah," Hagrid said his face darkening, "that's unforgivable. Attackin' someone based on blood. Half-blood, pure-blood, Muggle-born, it don' matter."

"They've done it ever since First Year," she said softly.

"An' why do yeh let 'em?"

"I don't! I mean, they catch me off guard most times, but –" her voice cracked with tears.

"Now," Hagrid said gently, "like I said, it don' matter yer blood or birth. Pure-bloods tend to think they're better than everyone else. Just 'cause their pure-blood doesn't mean they're better. Doesn't mean they're right."

"One of my best friends is pure-blood," she said her voice still trembling, "and he doesn't –" She hesitated. James did think he was better than everyone else, but it wasn't because he was pure-blood.

Hagrid raised his eye brows waiting for her to finish.

"I mean, James, doesn't go jinxing people based on blood."

"James?" Hagrid asked, "James Potter?"

Alyce nodded.

"I've met his parents a couple o' times," he said, "nice family, good people."

"Yeah," she said, "James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter have gotten me out of trouble with those Slytherins before."

"That's right, James Potter an' Sirius Black," Hagrid said almost absent-mindedly, "Both on me boat las' year. Bin chasin' them away from the forest since then. The Black family's pure-blood too, an' damn proud of it if I remember right. All of them bin in Slytherin."

"Sirius is in Gryffindor with me," she said.

"Well," Hagrid said thoughtfully, "I know yeh can tell a wizard based on sortin' but it says somethin' teh break a tradition like that. Mus' be a decent guy after all."

"Sometimes," Alyce murmured.

There was a knock at the door. When Hagrid answered it, Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway, his long silver beard gleaming in the late afternoon sun.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said with a short bow.

"Good afternoon, Hagrid," Dumbledore said brightly, "I received your message. Miss Ellsworth, do you feel quite alright?" His sparkling eyes fell on her with concern, yet there was a faint glimmer of curiosity.

"Yes, Headmaster," she said quietly.

"You did quite right in keeping her here, Hagrid," Dumbledore said kneeling down to examine her, "Madame Pomfrey is rather busy with another student. Young Remus Lupin seems to be catching ill again."

"Is Remus all right?" Alyce asked before she could stop herself.

"Just a mild chronic illness, my dear," Dumbledore said with a small smile, "He'll be right as rain by weekend's end."

Alyce couldn't help but wonder why Dumbledore was really here. He couldn't have come just for her. Students jinx each other all the time.

"You're sure you're all right, Alyce?" he asked again his bright blue eyes piercing through hers.

"Just a group of boys bin givin' her trouble since las' year," Hagrid said darkly.

"And you haven't gone to a teacher?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Alyce felt her heart race. If Dumbledore punished the Slytherins, they'd know she was the one who had told him. She shuddered to think what they'd do to her then.

Alyce shook her head. Dumbledore smiled.

"Now if you are well enough, I best send you off to Gryffindor Tower," Dumbledore said still looking into her eyes through his half-moon spectacles, "I would think Miss Evans will wonder where you've disappeared to."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Alyce said rising to her feet and hurrying to the door. She turned to smile at Hagrid, "Thank you again, Hagrid." He beamed at her as she walked out the door.

She hadn't left Hagrid's garden when she heard her name.

Lily was hurrying towards her, Severus following closely.

"Are you all right?" she breathed, "I heard – some people said that you had been cursed again and you weren't in the Hospital Wing –"

"Why were you at the Groundkeeper's?" Severus interrupted.

"Because he's the one who stopped your friends from doing me in," Alyce said fiercely. Lily shot him a disapprove glance, but didn't say anything.

"Why didn't he take you to the Hospital Wing?" he pressed.

"Dumbledore told him not to," Alyce said briskly, "What are you trying to get at?"

"You look fine to me," Severus said.

"Well, that's probably why she wasn't in the Hospital Wing, Sev," Lily said, "Lucky, considering the hexes and curses your friends know. Honestly, Alyce, you should talk to a teacher. This is ridiculous."

"No," Alyce said quickly, "I'm fine."

"If you don't, I will," Lily said sharply.

"I'm hungry," Alyce said changing the subject, "Do you think they're serving dinner yet?"

* * *

Dinner was uncomfortable. Alyce sat next to James, who didn't even acknowledge her presence, and a sulky Sirius sat across from her all while receiving threatening glares for members at the Slytherin table. At one point, mashed potatoes along with the spoon holding them collided with her head. She ignored it, wiping the potatoes out of her hair. Then, one of the Slytherins had transfigured one of her sausages into an oozing slug as they passed the Gryffindor table that engorged then popped, splattering her face with slime.

James glanced at Alyce for only a moment as she attempted to clean her face with a napkin. His fists were clenched and he looked to be fighting speech as he glared after the offending Slytherin.

"Really?" she spat at him, "Is this how it's going to be? You're going to remain mad at Sirius and I just because we got on the stupid Quidditch team?"

James didn't answer, but returned her glare.

"How pathetic!" she continued, "You know, instead of wasting your time punishing us, you could work on being a part of a team. You're honestly going to sacrifice your friendship because of wounded pride?"

She stood to leave and without looking at him, "I thought better of you, James Potter. I really did. I thought you're friends were worth more to you than a stupid game." And she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Alyce sat by the fire in the common room, glaring into the flames. Stupid Slytherins. Stupid James.

"Why do you let them get away with it?" a voice said behind her.

Sirius sat down next to her by the fire. She didn't answer, but quickly tried to hide the tears that had been threatening to spill out her eyes.

"Why do you let the Slytherins do that crap to you?" he asked his grey eyes reflecting the flames of the fire.

"I don't let them!" she said defensively, "Why do you care?"

"Because I don't like seeing my friends bullied," he answered flatly, "and neither does James."

Alyce, who had been touched Sirius called her a friend, snorted. "James. James doesn't – doesn't – " she groped for a coherent statement.

"James doesn't what?" a voice asked behind them.

James Potter looked down at them. They were silent.

"Come on, Ellsworth," he said steadily, "What don't I do?"

"Why are talking to us?" she asked instead of answering, "You're still not on the Quidditch team last I checked."

James backtracked a bit, looking from Alyce to Sirius. He opened his mouth, but it was awhile before words came out.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, "I've been stupid."

Sirius, who was more than willing to brush all of this aside and have everything go back to normal, opened his mouth to say James wasn't stupid and that he was forgiven, but Alyce interjected, "Yes, you have. Really stupid."

"Glad you agree," he said as a small smile flickered across his lips at Alyce's bluntness, "but I really am…you know….sorry. I'm…glad you're on the team."

"No, you're not," Sirius said with a grin, "but you will be once you're on it."

James looked at him doubtfully.

Alyce's hardened expression softened a bit. "You are good at Quidditch. Learn to pass and work with your teammates, and you'll be sure to make the team next year."

James nodded solemnly.

"In the mean time," she said with a dramatic sigh, "_I guess_ you could _help_ Sirius and me."

James grinned at her. "I'd like that."

"And maybe, just maybe, we could help you with your Quaffle-hogging problem," she said returning the grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Commodore's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is the last post I can do for about a week :( I'm going on vaction and won't have access to my computer. So please, read and review! I really really want to know what you all think so far! Please! **

Chapter Nine

I Be Lycan You A Lot

Sirius was happy that James was talking to him again. It was like they had never been apart. They immediately started construction on their next big prank. The Quidditch season would open with Hufflepuff versus Slytherin. The morning of the match Alyce found the boys minus Remus huddled together in a secluded part of the common room. She knew instantly they were planning something that involved rule-breaking. She grabbed her bag and had started to walk to the portrait hole when Remus climbed through.

"Hi, Remus! Are you alright? You look terrible." He was pale, thin, and exhausted.

He looked at her with dark circled eyes. "Yeah. Sick is all." His voice was hoarse and groggy.

"It looks as though you could use some breakfast," she said grabbing his arm and leading him back to the portrait hole.

"Remus," James called, "Where've you been?! We got plans to make!"

"He's sick, James," Alyce said pushing Remus through the portrait hole.

"Again?" James asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I'm making him eat something. You guys can surely cause trouble without him," she said as she slid out the portrait hole after Remus.

"I'm fine, Alyce, really," he said earnestly, "just tired is all."

"Maybe they'll have some tea," Alyce said not listening to him as she grabbed his arm again and started dragging him towards the Great Hall. "Tea always makes me feel better. Madame Pomfrey says I should drink tea every day."

Remus picked at his food idly, but under the pressured gaze of Alyce, forced some down. She had pulled out her Astronomy homework to work on, but frequently looked up to make sure Remus was eating.

"Oh! I have notes I took for you when you were sick ages ago," she said handing him a piece of parchment. "You might want to lend them to James. I think that was one of the lessons he fell asleep."

"Thank you," he said. Alyce noticed something as he stretched out his arm to take the notes; a red mark on his arm.

"What's that?" she asked nodding to it.

"Nothing," he answered quickly pulling his sweater sleeve down to cover it, "just a scratch."

"Scratch?" she said hesitantly, "Remus, it looks more like a bite-"

"We better get to the match," Remus said hastily as he got to his feet.

Alyce followed him back to the common room where they met up with James, Sirius, and Peter. The sky was gray and turbulent as they walked to the Quidditch pitch.

"Here," James said slipping a handful of Filibusters into the pocket of her robes as they approached the stands.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Just follow our lead," he whispered with a grin as they climbed the stairs. She noticed his, Sirius,' and Peter's robe pockets were all bulging with the fireworks.

They had to walk through the Slytherin seats to get to the Gryffindor side. Alyce walked closer to James and Sirius as she spotted Severus and his Slytherin friends.

"Empty your pockets, Ellsworth," James murmured in her ear.

She noticed his and Sirius' pockets were considerably emptier. They had been discreetly dropping the fireworks all along the Slytherin stands.

"Hold on," Sirius muttered, and before Alyce could react, he tripped her so she fell right on Severus. They tumbled to the ground.

"Get off me!" Severus snarled shoving her off.

She whimpered as she toppled over to the other side clutching her head. Her head felt like it was about to split open. Various sounds and voices rushed through her. Her eyes couldn't focus. A light seemed to strobe in front of her eyes.

"Alyce!" Remus' voice parted from the cacophony of voices and sound.

The noise died away and James' framed hazel eyes came into focus against the grey swirling sky.

"Ellsworth, what happened?" he demanded hoisting her up.

"What did you do to her, Snivellus?" she heard Sirius growl.

"I didn't do anything, Black," Severus said aggressively, "The klutzy Mudblood fell on me!"

"Sirius! James! No!" Remus bellowed pulling them back by the robes.

"James," Alyce croaked, "I'm fine. Come on, Sirius" She was dizzy and had issues standing. Sirius and James appeared under her arms to stabilize her.

"Hospital Wing," Sirius said to James across her. James nodded.

"No," Alyce said hazily, "Let's just get to our seats."

"Alyce –" Remus started as though to reason with her.

"You looked as though you were having a fit or something," James interjected shooting an accusing glare at Severus, who was being helped to his feet by Avery.

"I'm fine," Alyce said feeling the ground become more solid under her feet, "Really I am."

"What's the hold up here?" Lucius Malfoy asked his eyes narrowing at them.

"Nothing," Alyce said before muttering to James, "Can we please just get out of the Slytherin stands? My pockets are empty from the fall, I think." Sure enough, the Filibusters that James had given her were spilt at the group of Slytherins' feet.

James stared at her for a moment.

"Do you want to miss the match?" she demanded, knowing too well what his answer would be.

He pulled her toward the stairs to the Gryffindor box with Sirius, Remus, and Peter following. They stood in the front row of the box. The boys standing protectively close to Alyce. She rubbed her head agitatedly.

"Alyce, I really think you should – " Remus started again.

"Only if you get that 'scratch' checked out," Alyce said turning her attention to the field.

The match started and the whole of Gryffindor groaned as Slytherin scored within the first five minutes. Later in the match, Alyce stopped paying attention, but she could always have a feel of what was going on from James and Sirius' vehement shouting. Her thoughts traveled back to the bite mark on Remus' arm.

"James?"

"Huh?" James grunted, eyes still fixed on the game.

"Are there any wild dogs running loose on the grounds?"

"Dogs? What? This is Quidditch, Ellsworth," James said irritably.

"No, I mean…never mind," she said sighing.

Thunder rolled overhead. Lightning flashed. Then rain poured over the field and the stands. Thunder boomed, and then again. There were screams. More cracks and booms. People were shouting. The water from the rain had set off the fireworks in the Slytherins' stands. James, Sirius,, Remus, and Peter roared with laughter as the entire Slytherin box filled with sparks. The Quidditch players had even stopped to watch in amazement. Alyce and Sirius grinned at each other, and James grabbed them all in a very wet, mini group hug.

"Excellent work," James said beaming.

When order had been restored, the game continued. Slytherin was starting to play dirty. They kicked, punched, even bit. Half of the team surrounded a Hufflepuff Chaser, who had the Quaffle.

"Penalty!" Hagrid boomed, "Surroundin' her like a pack o' wolves."

Wolves.

"James?"

"Huh?"

"What about wolves?" she asked, "Are there wolves like in the forest?" She paused. "Wait, James, are there _werewolves?"_

"Okay," James answered absent-mindedly.

Alyce sighed in frustration. She was wet and tired of watching Quidditch. It was much more fun to play. Besides, the rain made it almost impossible to see anything. She made her way through the stands fairly confident the boys wouldn't miss her too much. She trudged across the drenched grounds towards the castle. She glanced towards the Forbidden Forest. What if Remus had been bitten? It had been a full moon the night before. When she got up to the castle she rushed to the common room and found her Defense Against the Dark Arts text book.

"When bitten, the victim won't experience majority of lycanthropic symptoms, like transformation into a wolf, until the full moon after the bite was received."

So Remus wouldn't even know until next month. The whole house would be in danger. James, Sirius, and Peter…everyone. Alyce slammed the book shut, her mind racing. Then something occurred to her. She pulled out her lunar charts and notes for Astronomy. The notes she had given Remus today, the day she had taken them for him he had been sick. That day was following a full moon. He had been sick a lot before then as well. In fact, he had been sick every single month…

Remus hadn't just now bitten by a werewolf. He _was _a werewolf.

But… how could this be? Surely someone would've noticed a werewolf running around the grounds. There was no way. How has he not bitten anyone? Werewolves were monsters and Remus was the furthest thing.... Remus couldn't be a werewolf. He just couldn't be.

Alyce wasn't sure how long she sat there, but people started pouring into the common room, soaked from head-to-toe.

"Ellsworth," James said as they approached her table, "Where'd you go? Why'd you leave? Not that I blame you. Slytherin won."

She didn't answer, but found herself starting a Remus.

"Alyce, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Oi! Ellsworth!" Sirius shouted waving a hand in front of her face, "What's wrong with you?"

"Alyce?" Peter asked timidly.

"I…I don't feel well," she said hurriedly as she raced out of the portrait hole.

"Something's going on with her," James said staring after her.

"She seemed fine until the Quidditch match when Sirius tripped her," Remus said.

"It got the fireworks out of her pockets and all by Snivellus," Sirius said defensively. Then dreamily, "I just wish we could've seen the look on his greasy face when they went off."

"No," James said shaking his head, "after that, during the match, she was going on about dogs or wolves or something."

Remus flinched.

"Wolves?" Peter asked, "like werewolves?"

"Yeah, I think so," James said his face screwed up in concentration as he tried to remember. It had been during the match. He had been focused on the game.

"Why is she on about werewolves?" Sirius asked sitting in Alyce's abandoned seat, "Odd, that one, I'm telling you. Completely mental."

"I'm going to go talk to her," Remus said abruptly, his face very white as he scrambled through the portrait hole.

"What gotten into him?" Sirius said, nodding towards the back of the portrait where Remus had disappeared.

* * *

Alyce sprinted down the corridors. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know what exactly she had planned on doing after leaving Gryffindor Tower. She looked behind her as though she was expecting someone to be following her. As she looked back forward she ran head long into somebody.

"Late for an important date, Miss Ellsworth?"

Alyce slowly looked up the violet robed figure into the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

"I am so sorry, sir! I – " she stammered.

Dumbledore held up his hand, "Not to worry, my dear, but I can't help but wonder what exactly you were running from?"

"Nothing – I –er – " she fumbled for words. She hesitated. "Sir, could I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Would it be possible for a werewolf to be at Hogwarts?"

"There are many possible creatures in the Forbidden Forest," he said steadily, "We still do not really know what all calls it home."

"No, I mean a student. Would it be possible that a werewolf is attending Hogwarts?"

His eyes twinkled. "Are you suspecting someone of being a werewolf? Was it perhaps a young werewolf that you were running from?"

"No!" she said quickly, "I mean, it'd be dangerous. How could they without being a threat?"

He smiled, his eyes still twinkling. "Yes, it would be dangerous indeed. Certain precautions would have to be enforced. As long as those precautions are met, there is no reason why a werewolf should not attend school. After all, they have the right to learn as much as any other student here. They are only wolves one to three nights a month. The rest of the time they are just as human as you and I."

Alyce nodded. Remus was a werewolf, but Dumbledore made sure he wasn't a danger to anyone around the full moon. It was still all a shock. James, Sirius, and Peter didn't know. Remus had come up with an excuse every full moon. He didn't want them to know.

"Werewolves are regrettably subjected to enormous amounts of prejudice," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "No matter how good of a person one is they are still mistrusted and judged by a majority of the magical community. Colleagues, family…friends have been known to abandon even the most cherished if they are infected with lycanthropy. So it is only natural a werewolf keep his true identity a secret out of fear."

His blue eyes bore right through hers. He smiled again before he continued.

"Prejudice is one of the world's vilest diseases, Alyce. It puts me at ease seeing students who keep clean of such blind hatred. Take Mister Potter and Mister Black for example. Hagrid is obviously not like most, and they give him the same amount of trouble as they do every other member of the faculty." He chuckled softly. "They see people for _who_ they are, not _what_ they are."

"I know, sir, they are two of my best friends," she said slightly surprised at the amount of pride in her voice.

He smiled and nodded. "Now," he said putting the tips of his long fingers together, "I do believe your other good friend, Mister Lupin, is looking for you down on the fourth floor. Madame Pomfrey will be expecting him in about an hour's time."

Alyce furrowed her brow. He knew exactly who she had been thinking of. She wondered if Dumbledore could read minds.

"Remember, Alyce, true love and friendship are blind to fear and doubt," he said, "Now, off you trot."

"Thank you, sir," she said as she hurried off to the marble staircase.

"Anytime, my dear," he called after her.

* * *

Alyce had no sooner reached the fourth floor when she heard a frantic "Alcye!"

Remus was rushing towards her. He looked strained and shaken. His face was stressed and pale. His eyes were weary, but frightened.

"Hello, Remus," she said evenly, "Sorry, I ran out. I needed to see Madame Pomfrey after all."

"You haven't been to the Hospital Wing," Remus said his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "Madame Pomfrey said she hasn't seen you since the beginning of term."

Alyce failed to grasp words yet again. Yet, something said they were thinking the same thing.

"I know you know," he said finally.

"Know what?" Alyce asked unconvincingly.

He sighed and shut his eyes a moment before continuing. "I know you know what I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Alyce," he begged without looking at her, "I know you know that I'm – " he broke off as a pained expression flickered across his face. "A werewolf."

"So," she said with a shrug.

He jerked his face up to look at her. "What?"

"You're a werewolf," she said calmly, "so what?"

Remus was now the one stumbling over words.

"I'm not going to lie. I was scared at first, but then I realized that you've been a werewolf the entire time I've known you. We were friends before I knew. Why would that change now that I do know?"

Remus stared at her. There was still a lingering fear in his eyes.

"They won't care either," she continued, "James, Sirius, Peter, they won't care."

"Don't tell them," Remus said, panic in his voice, "You mustn't tell them!"

"Why?" she asked, "Remus, they're your friends."

"And I want it to stay that way," he said.

"It will! You can't keep it from them forever."

He twisted his hands nervously. "You can't tell them."

"I won't, but you should," she said coolly, "Remus, if I figured it out, how long do you reckon before they do?"

"Mister Lupin!" Madame Promfrey bustled into the corridor, "Sun's nearly set and here you are – oh! Miss Ellsworth, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Gryffindor Tower?"

"Her head was hurting again," Remus said quickly, "I was trying to convince her to come see you."

"Tea, Miss Ellsworth," she said briskly, "if it is still bothering you in half an hour, come see me. Come along, Lupin, quickly now." She seized his shoulders and steered him down the corridor to the stairs.

* * *

Alyce yawned as she re-entered the common room. All she wanted to do was collapse in her bead and –

"Ellsworth!"

"I'm tired, James," she moaned, "let me go to bed."

"Fine," he said, "Where's Remus?"

She hesitated before she answered, "Sick."

"Again?" the three of the said together.

She nodded. "Look after my homework for me." She climbed up the girls' stairs.

The three boys all started talking at once.

"Wasn't Remus just sick a few weeks ago?" Peter asked.

"Look after her homework?" Sirius repeated confused, "What does she think is going to happen to it? Gonna run off or something?"

"Never mind, he's always sick," Peter said.

"We didn't even have Defense Against the Dark Arts homework!" James said opening up to the bookmarked page, "Werewolves?! Blimey! We aren't even studying werewolves. Why's she reading about them?"

"Yes! She's already done the lunar charts for Astronomy. I'm going to have to copy these," Sirius said grabbing his unfilled charts.

"It seems like he's sick every month," Peter sighed.

James frowned at the charts. "Werewolves and lunar charts. By the looks of it Ellsworth thinks someone– "

He stopped. The book nearly fell out of his hands as his eyes widened. He and Sirius looked at each other. Identical messages were being transferred from hazel to grey, grey to hazel.

"Blimey."

**REVIEW!!!!! Pretty Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Commodore's Note: Sorry this took awhile. I'm having an issue with writer's block. :( I'm going to finish Second Year soon, but I'm having issues with transitions right now. I want to get to later years when the plot thickens....and believe me it will. I have plans...**

Chapter Ten

A Change in the Weather

"Alyce."

Alyce groaned as she rolled over.

"Alyce!"

She opened her eyes to Lily's emerald ones.

"Sorry," she said, "but they want to talk to you. They wouldn't stop chucking stink pellets at Mary and I until one of us got you."

"Who's they?" Alyce asked groggily.

"Potter and them," she said with a tone of great dislike.

"What do they want?" Alyce groaned as she sat up.

She shrugged. "Dunno, but they said it was urgent."

"Fine," she grumbled as she kicked off her covers irritably. She continued her agitated grumbling as she got out of bed and walked down the stairs. She found the three of them sitting by the fireplace. Remus was apparently not back from wherever he goes around the full moon.

"What do you lot want?" she demanded grumpily as she walked over rubbing her eyes.

"Remus is a werewolf!" Peter squeaked excitedly.

"Way to get to the point, Pete, but she already knew that," James said.

"So, you figured it out. Good job. Can I go back to bed now?"

"No," James said, "Besides, you have Quidditch practice in an hour. Look, you apparently wanted us to know Remus is…er…" he glanced quickly at Lily and Mary who were the closest people to them, "Remus' 'hairy little problem.'"

"Did I?" she asked raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you were asking me about wolves and such during yesterday's match," James said with a shrug.

"'Look after my homework for me?'" Sirius repeated raising his eyebrows.

"What?" she yawned.

"You wanted us to look through your homework. You were reading about werewolves which we aren't even close to covering yet, and you had already done your lunar charts for Astronomy," James said shrewdly.

Alyce sighed idly and turned to go back upstairs.

"How long have you known?" James asked.

"I imagine only a few hours before you did," she said, "I'm just amazed we didn't figure out sooner."

"No kidding. I mean, I was expecting him and his mum to kick the bucket soon," Sirius agreed.

"Did you guys ever think once to go see him in the Hospital Wing?" Alyce asked.

"We tried before!" James said defensively, "but he wasn't there. Madame Pomfrey said he was in a special ward or had to be sent home."

"Where does he go anyway?" Peter asked. "They wouldn't keep him in the castle, would they?"

"Dunno," James said, "We'll ask him."

"No!" Alyce said sharply. "You guys aren't supposed to know!"

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Why?" Sirius added.

"He begged me not to tell you guys."

"Why?" Sirius repeated.

"He was scared you guys wouldn't want to be his friends if you knew," Alyce explained.

"Why is he thinking that rubbish?" James asked, mildly offended.

"It's not entirely uncommon," she said softly, "I mean, Remus put aside, what do you think of when you think of a werewolf?"

James and Sirius remained silent both shifting their gazes; James' to the floor and Sirius' to the ceiling.

"A monster," Peter said timidly.

"See."

"Like I said, rubbish," James said looking up with a fierce gleam in his eyes, "We're not going anywhere. Remus should know that."

"Don't say anything to him yet," Alyce said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, "He might as well know we know, and how can we possibly not say anything about it?"

"He'll think I told you."

"Well, you basically did," Sirius pointed out.

"I didn't tell you anything," she objected, "you guys figured it out yourselves. Besides, even if you hadn't looked through my homework, you guys would've eventually figured it out anyway. You guys aren't complete idiots."

"I have better grades than you," James said haughtily.

Alyce glared at him. "I mean, you guys are smart, but you're not the most observant lot."

"We noticed that he was constantly sick! It's not like you noticed Remus' symptoms exactly meant either," James argued.

"I know," Alyce hissed agitatedly. "The point is, you would have figured it out regardless, and Remus couldn't possibly hope to carry on these excuses forever. He needs to see that you guys figured it out and you still accept him."

* * *

Quidditch practice was rough. Troy put them through their paces in preparation for their match versus Slytherin in three weeks, and James' shouts from the stands didn't help any.

"Veer right, Ellsworth, right!"

"Shut up, James!" she finally shrieked.

"Potter, I'll be the one telling my players what to do if you don't mind," Troy shouted.

James sat back down next to Remus, who looked exhausted, and Peter looking peeved. He shot an anxious glance further down the row where Lily and Mary were. They were giggling, occasionally pointing at Patrick Bayer. James' mood worsened. He glared down at field where Pat had dived and made a spectacular catch.

Alyce seemed to be struggling. She was not only having trouble passing the Keeper, but troubles even catching the Quaffle. Her movements and reactions seemed delayed. Troy had pulled her aside a few times to give her a pep talk, but her flying was still off with no signs of recovery.

James twitched in his seat. It was painful to watch the team practice. Not because they were bad, but because he wasn't practicing with them. He wanted to be out there flying. He was tempted to go get his broom and practice with the team, but he knew Troy would have some protest. He got up and left a few minutes before practice ended and started walking back to the castle with Remus and Peter following, his mood still sour. He stopped just short of the stairs leading to the castle door to wait for Sirius and Alyce, who appeared to be arguing as the approached.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Of course I did. It's your fault for not dodging. It's my job as a Beater to aim Bludgers at other players."

"Not at your own team!"

"It's practice, Ellsworth! There are no other players besides the team. Team members are all we got. I need to practice aiming and you need to practice dodging."

Alyce glared at him while massaging her right shoulder.

"Just make sure you're aiming at the Slytherin players during the game," she said coolly.

"Like a dream come true," he said smiling, "Injuring Slytherins without ending up in detention."

"Speaking of Slytherins, look who it is," James said with a mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

Sirius and Alyce looked . A smirk to rival James' appeared on Sirius' face.

"Snivellus," James and Sirius said together.

Severus was walking down the stairs towards Lily and Mary.

James took out his wand and muttered, "_Glisseo!"_

The stairs immediately flattened under Severus feet, sending him skidding down the newly formed ramp. The boys roared with laughter. Alyce shrunk back as Severus' black eyes flashed furiously over at them.

"You alright, Sev?" Lily asked as she helped him up.

James' smirk vanished.

Instead of answering, Severus whipped out his wand and shouted, "_Furnunculus!"_

James' face and hands broke out into large hideous red boils. His glasses snapped under the strain of the swells. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground trying to shield his face. Everyone stood paralyzed with shock except for Sirius who instantly had his wand out and aimed at Severus.

"You'll pay for that one, Snivellus," he snarled.

"Sirius, no!" Remus shouted grabbing him by the robes.

"Get out of it, Remus!" he growled trying to throw him off.

"McGonagall!" Remus hissed, shoving Sirius' wand arm down.

Professor McGonagall was crossing the grounds with Troy apparently checking to see how the team was favoring when she stopped at their commotion. She strode over, sensing the tension.

"Is there a problem here?" she demanded. No one answered. Sirius and Severus were locked in a death glare, Remus still restraining Sirius. Lily's hand was still over her mouth, and Mary cowered behind her. Alyce and Peter were back a few feet wide-eyed with fear.

McGonagall's eyes fell upon James' huddled form. "What's the matter with you, Potter?" She forced him to show his disfigured face. "Good heavens, Potter! Hospital Wing, now. Miss Ellsworth, if you'd please. Who did this?"

Sirius pointed an accusing finger at Severus while Alyce went with James to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey had James boil-free in no time.

"Just wait, Snivellus," he muttered angrily as he inspected his face in a mirror, "Just you wait."

"He could have done worse," Alyce said as she handed him his fixed glasses.

James' eyes narrowed at her.

"I mean, fascinated with the Dark Arts he is. He knows more curses than most Seventh years," she explained quickly, "I'm just glad he didn't use any of those on you is all."

James snorted, "Like Snivelly could ever curse me."

"He just did!"

"It won't happen again," he said as they left the Hospital Wing.

"It will if you guys keep picking on him. Leave him alone, James. He's not worth it," Alyce begged.

"How can you say that after all the things him and his mates have done to you?" James asked sharply.

"I just don't want you guys getting hurt," Alyce said quietly.

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin and a detention for Snivelly," Sirius announced as they entered the common room. "He was unable to prove you did anything to him though Evans tried to rat us out. The stairs had already gone back to normal."

"You guys started it," Lily retorted, "You always do."

"Because he deserves it," James argued back.

"Why? Because he's a Slytherin?"

"Why are you even defending him? He loves the Dark Arts. How are you even friends with him? He and his friends curse Alyce all the time. He doesn't stick up for her and neither do you."

Lily's eyes flashed with rage. "He doesn't have control over what his friends do. Just like Alyce can't control what you idiots do. I wouldn't expect you to understand, just like I don't understand how Alyce can be friends with you lot."

"Because we stand up to gits like Snape!"

Alyce fled to her room, unwilling to listen to them any longer. She was tired and grumpy. Her head had started hurting again causing her to have problems falling asleep though she pretended to be asleep when Lily and Mary came to bed.

* * *

For the next week Alyce had little to do with Lily and the boys. She felt tired and apathetic with intermediate bouts of irritability. Her foul mood, egged on by her immense headaches, created the desire to just be left alone. She found herself tired of Lily's friendship with Snape, Mary's constant gossiping and James and Sirius' constant obnoxiousness, so she spent most of her time by herself. She hid herself in the library almost every day, and every night when she returned to the common room she hurried passed the nightly Sirius and James comedy show to her room, ignoring James' calls of "Ellsworth!" She answered Lily's concerns with a monotone "I'm fine." She felt bad turning away from her friends. She really had no explanation for this change in mood. Sadly, Alyce didn't even realize it most of the time. She seemed to be losing track of time. She seemed less aware of her surroundings and the people in them. Miraculously, one morning she received a letter that lifted her spirits put of the doldrums.

_Alyce,_

_I know you've been busy with your schoolwork and Quidditch, but how 'bout tea after your practice Saturday?_

_Hagrid_

Alyce smiled and scribbled on the back that she would love to come. She tied her reply onto the school owl's leg and watched it take back off. Now she felt she had something to look forward to.

After Quidditch practice on Saturday, Alyce headed down to Hagrid cottage. He gave her a big smile when he answered the door and ushered her in. He asked her about classes and Quidditch.

"I'd sure like teh see Gryffindor win next week," he said.

"Me too," Alyce agreed, "Troy says we have a good chance, but not to get too cocky."

"Them Slytherins ain't still givin' yeh trouble, are they?"

"Yeah," Alyce answered quietly, "but not as much when James and them are around."

"How is James Potter?" Hagrid asked, "Haven't had trouble from him an' Sirius in awhile. Was startin' teh think they were ill or something." He chuckled.

"I haven't talked to them in awhile," she admitted.

"But I thought they were yeh friends?"

"They are," Alyce said quickly, "They just, I don't know…get on my nerves sometimes."

"Now, you listen teh me. Dark times are a comin', Alyce," Hagrid said seriously, "I don' care what anyone else says. They're comin' and they're comin' soon. Dark forces are gatherin' and more people are disappearin' by the day. Yeh gonna need people yeh can trust, Alyce. Yeh gonna need yeh friends."

"What dark forces, Hagrid?"

"There's been talk, talk of a dark wizard rising an' gainin' a bunch o' power," Hagrid said darkly, "These disappearances and deaths aren't jus' coincidences, Alyce. He's gatherin' forces, waitin' for a time to reveal himself."

"But, it's just talk, right?" Alyce asked a note of worry in her voice, "I mean, there's nothing in the Daily Prophet."

Hagrid shook his head. "O' course there isn't. The Ministry'll keep it all hushed up. They won't be wantin' people to panic. But mark my words, there's a storm a brewin.'"

Alyce busied herself with another cup of tea. She watched a milky cloud blossom as she poured cream in her tea. She stared at it a moment as it slowly spread into her tea. Her forehead creased as she tried to digest Hagrid's words.

"Yeh don' need teh worry," Hagrid said with a reassuring smile, "As long as Dumbledore around, no dark magic can touch this castle."

Alyce nodded slowly. Her chest felt tight and her head throbbed. When she finished her tea, she got up and thanked Hagrid. He insisted on walking her up to the castle. The chill of winter was in the air. Alyce and Hagrid remained in silence all the way up to the school. She said her farewell and plodded up the staircase.

Hagrid's words thudded in her brain, or maybe that was just the headache. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about a dark wizard on the rise. It sounded terrifying. As for her friends, she trusted them and she loved them, but there was something that drove her away from them. She didn't quite know what it was. Maybe she was just being stupid. Her head hurt. It was making her cranky. It was also making her dazed. She didn't even know where she was going. Her mind seemed to be clouding with white fog. All her thoughts and emotions were blurring together. Then she didn't feel anything. She didn't even feel the impact of hitting the hard marble stairs as she collapsed.

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Commodore's Note: Would anyone be too horribly crushed if I moved on to Third Year? **

Chapter Eleven

Silver and Gold

Alyce opened her eyes to find herself in the Hospital Wing. She felt achy and nauseous. Maybe that was because of a sickly rancid smell that hung in the air. She tried to sit up, but dizziness forced her down. What had happened? She remembered seeing Hagrid, but nothing beyond that. She glanced around. Pale winter sunlight drifted through the windows illuminating the entire room. The sunlight caught something red out of the corner of her eye. Lily was curled up on the next bed fast asleep. Alyce smiled as she tried to get up again.

"Don't try to get up, Miss Ellsworth." Madame Pomfrey had entered the room, "You'd be better off laying back for just awhile longer."

"What happened?" she asked dazedly.

"By the looks of it, you fell," she said rolling up the sleeves of Alyce's nightdress, "and quite a fall it must have been. You've been out for two days."

"Two days?" Alyce asked weakly, noticing a few bruises on her arm.

"Yes, you're classmates have been quite worried about you. Miss Evans, here, insisted she has fallen ill and needed to stay the night though I couldn't find a thing wrong with her, and the times I've had to chase Misters Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew out of here for creating a disturbance."

"They were here too?" she asked anxiously, "James, Sirius, Re – "

"Of course they were," Madame Pomfrey said briskly, "They seemed to think that if Filibuster Fireworks didn't wake you up then Dungbombs would. The smell still hasn't gone away. I had to change all the bedding twice because of their antics. What will ever become of those four, I do not know."

Alyce smiled as Madame Pomfrey went to her office to fetch her a potion. She attempted to sit up yet again, finally reaching success.

"Lily," she whispered trying to wake her up.

Lily stirred but didn't open her eyes.

"Lily," she whispered a bit louder.

With a groan her eyes fluttered open. They widened when they saw Alyce grinning at her.

"Alyce! You're awake!" She scrambled out of bed and over to hers. "What happened to you? Madame Pomfrey said you fell, but no one really knows. It was Bertha Jorkins who found you and she didn't see what happened, but you know how she likes to gossip."

"I don't know what happened," Alyce said truthfully, "I was visiting Hagrid and I had just said goodbye to him and I don't remember anything after."

Lily's anxious excited expression faded into anxious worry. "Are you alright? I mean you were acting weirdly all last week, and looking a bit off color."

Alyce opened her mouth to apologize, but Lily stopped her.

"Potter's been worried too," she said with a slight air of annoyance, "They all have. They even managed to bring you flowers."

"Wha -?" Alyce noticed the small pile of cards and flowers on her bedside table.

She had received cards from Hagrid, the Quidditch team, almost the entire Gryffindor House, Lily with no doubt ably a forced signature from Snape, and one that squirted her with water while dreadful singing erupted from it was certainly from her favorite boys. Lily had also given her a tiger lily, Alyce's favorite flower. There was also a bouquet of seemingly harmless daisies that consequently also assailed her with jets of water. Then she picked up a small lavender vase filled with pretty, hooded, deep blue-purple flowers. There wasn't a name attached to these.

"I'd be careful with those, Miss Ellsworth," Madame Pomfrey said as she entered back into the room carrying an orange bottle, "Wolfsbane, while very pretty, is lethal if the sap is ingested or exposed in large quantities."

Wolfsbane? Then she saw it, a small wolf etched into the glass of the vase. She smiled.

"You seem to be feeling better, Miss Evans," Madame Pomfrey said causually, eyeing Lily critically.

"Uh, yeah, I feel much better," Lily said trying to keep her voice neutral. "Must've just been one of those 24 hour bugs."

"Hmmmm," Madame Pomfrey said skeptically. "Well then, you're free to go."

Lily didn't move, glancing back at Alyce.

"Miss Ellsworth will be along shortly, I promise," Madame Pomfrey said hastily as she poured some of the potion from the orange bottle into a cup, "Now, off you go."

Lily hopped up and shot Alyce a smile that said they talk later before leaving the Hospital Wing.

"I honestly don't know what to make of your condition, Miss Ellsworth," Madame Pomfrey said handing her the cup, "Severe headaches and bouts of unconsciousness, and I can't find anything. I, of course, expressed concerns to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall about you playing Quidditch this coming Saturday…"

A small _tap-tap _tore Alyce's attention away from Madame Pomfrey's rant. A rather large grin broke out over her face as she saw the faces of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Well, you know the drill. If the symptoms come back – "

"I'll come find you," Alyce finished after drinking the potion.

"Good girl," she said smiling while pouring her another cup.

After Alyce finished her second cup, she changed into her clothes, gathered up her cards and flowers, and headed out the door.

"About time," James said irritably as she joined them in the hallway, "We couldn't come in."

"Madame Pomfrey banned us after the dungbombs," Remus explained smiling.

"No sense of humor at all, that woman," Sirius sighed, "Set one dungbomb off and you would've thought we burned down the school or something."

"Maybe that's because we set off three."

Alyce was amazed how good it felt to laugh with them again. Annoying as they were at times, they were, for the most part, harmless.

"Just promise me one thing," Alyce said smiling at them.

"What?"

"You lot will give up singing as any sort of talent."

"Once again, I don't know what you're on about, Ellsworth," James said with mock offense, "We happen to have beautiful singing voices, and fully intend to use our musical genius to better the world."

"Well, it certainly woke me up to where fireworks and dungbombs failed."

"I don't know if you realized this, but we have healing properties," Sirius said putting an arm around her shoulders, "Our singing is the cure to the worst ailments."

"And this is why you're constantly trying to break all my bones in Quidditch practice?"

"Exactly, and you should be at peace with that by just knowing you'll be healed by the mere sound of my voice."

"And if that doesn't put you mind at ease maybe this will," James said looking over the rail of the staircase.

"Snape," Peter said looking down as well. Severus was making his way up a few flights below them.

Alyce felt a great sense of dread wash over her. "I think you guys have done enough already. I feel fine." But three of the four wands were already out. Alyce hurriedly continued her way up the stairs before the jinxes were fired. She was shocked to still see Remus by her side. Then again, he never seemed to take as much enjoyment out of hexing Snape as the other three.

"How's your head?" he asked. He looked tired and sickly.

"It's fine," she answered, "but you're looking a bit under the weather. Is it close to a full – ?"

"Shh!" Remus hushed her looking over his shoulder panicked, his tired and sickly appearance instantly increasing. Obviously, James, Sirius, and Peter hadn't talked to him yet, and he was as paranoid as ever of his secret being discovered.

"Remus," Alyce said in a tone that accused him of being unreasonable, "no one is going to care."

"People _will_ care," he said still looking around nervously, "They'd be horrified."

"I don't," Alyce said fixing him with a hardened stare, "and I'm not horrified."

"But…you…aren't…like other people," he stammered going a bit pink, "Besides, you admitted to being scared at first."

"You aren't anything to be scared of, Remus," she said.

"Maybe not now, but when I transform…you have no idea."

Alyce sighed. She wished she could make Remus see he wasn't a monster. Then again, she wished she could make the population see that not all werewolves were monsters too.

"Thank you for the flowers," she said after a period of silence fell between them, "They're really lovely."

"It was James and Sirius' idea to make them squirt water," Remus said quickly the pink returning to his cheeks.

Alyce laughed. "I figured, but I'm not talking about those. These." She held up the vase of Wolfsbane.

The pink quickly deepened to red.

"They're poisonous you know," she teased, making him flush even darker.

"Only if you eat them!" he said defensively.

"I know. I'm just winding you up," she giggled.

They had barely made it to Gryffindor Tower before James, Sirius, and Peter came racing up behind them.

"What did you do to him?" Alyce asked them before turning to the portrait of the Fat Lady and giving her the password, "Beeswax."

"Just a leg-locker curse," James said mildly as they climbed through the portrait hole, "Old Snivelly toppled back down to the grimy dungeons where his slime belongs."

"Professor McGonagall caught us though," Peter said glumly, "Fifteen points from Gryffindor and detentions."

"Miserable old bat," Sirius said, "by the sound of it you would've thought we had broken something."

"We did. His nose."

"Can't be any more than it was before," Sirius said idly, "If it hooked any more the tip would be going up his nostril."

* * *

Alyce couldn't remember that last she had felt so nervous. Gryffindor's first match against Slytherin was less than an hour and a half away and she was completely beside herself with anxiety. She had entered into negotiations with her stomach to stop doing cartwheels, but nothing seemed to pacify it.

"Alyce you really should eat something," Remus said, trying for the fifth time to get her take a bite of some of her breakfast.

"Sirius isn't," Alyce responded childishly.

"Sirius isn't the one who needs to score points," James said in his recently adopted coach-like voice.

"No, he's the one who needs to make sure my head doesn't get knocked off by a Bludger," Alyce said flatly, "Can't score without a head, James."

"Of course you can!"

"All right, Alyce?" Pat Bayer had dropped into the empty seat next to her.

Alyce nodded without looking at him, her cheeks turning pink.

"Who invited him?" James muttered angrily to Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Nervous?" Pat asked Alyce as he helped himself to eggs and bacon.

"A little," she lied. She was completely nervous.

"Completely normal before your first match," he replied buttering a piece of toast.

"Aren't you?" she asked.

"Nah," he said taking a bite of his toast, "Once you're up in the air, it all vanishes and everything just clicks."

Alyce looked at him doubtfully.

"Just wait. It's different than practice," he said with a grin that made her stomach do an extra flip, "You'll see."

"Team!" Troy called as he rose from the table. Alyce felt her stomach give an unpleasant lurch. Was it time already?

They followed Troy out to the pitch. It was a bit cold, but it looked as though they'd get a little sun. Alyce walked between Pat and Sirius. Her heart was pounding against her chest though she debated how much of it actually had to do with the match.

"You'll do fine," Sirius said nudging her with his elbow, "Just remember to dodge."

He grinned as she shot him a glare. "Yeah, and you remember to aim at the Slytherins. They're the ones in green."

The teams gathered on the field as the stands filled with eager students and faculty. The energetic atmosphere that filled the stadium was enough to give Alyce a confident charge, but it was nothing compared to the rush received from kicking off the ground into the air. All her nerves seemed to remain behind her. She giggled as she dodged one of the released Bludgers. Pat gave her a smile that clearly said, "I told you so." The Snitch zoomed around his shoulders before disappearing. Then the Quaffle was released…and nothing else mattered.

Alyce turned out to be a very good Quidditch player. James watched her as she passed the Keeper for the third time in a row and scored. Her non-confrontational attitude worked quite well for weaving in and out of other players and performing acrobatic moves to dodge players as well as Bludgers.

The game was tied and Slytherin was starting their dirty playing. Alyce flipped through the air as one of their Chasers kicked her out of the way. Sirius aimed a Bludger at the offending player while getting hit in the face with a Slytherin Beater's club. Alyce tore after Troy as he intercepted the Quaffle only to be cut off by a streak of scarlet then green. Pat was charging after the Snitch, the Slytherin Seeker close behind him.

Alyce clutched her broom as she almost got knocked off by the Slytherin Chasers rushing towards the Gryffindor goals.

"Game's still going on, Ellsworth!" Troy bellowed at her, "Pay attention!"

Before Alyce could gather herself to chase after them, a deafening roar from the crowd nearly caused her to fall off her broom again.

"That's my boy!" Troy roared as he dove towards the ground.

Pat was hovering just above the field his hand raised in triumph. He had caught the Snitch.

* * *

Gryffindor's celebration lasted far into the night and into the early morning. James and Sirius set off Filabuster Fireworks all over the common room including under a table a group of First Year girls were sitting at.

"You know," James said watching as Lily and Alyce danced to some upbeat music, "we haven't done a really good prank in a while."

"You have an idea?" Sirius said grinning.

"Not yet, but wait for it," James said returning the grin, "I'm thinking next weekend… you know, to kick off the holidays."

"I'm going home next weekend," Remus said glumly, "Mum's sick again and – "

"Really, how much longer are you going to use that excuse?" James asked.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"You honestly thought we wouldn't find out?" Sirius asked.

The color quickly faded from Remus' face. A look was quickly exchanged from James to Sirius to Peter.

"We know," Peter said smiling.

"Know what?" he demanded.

"That you're a werew-"

"Shh!" Remus hissed looking horrified. James glanced around idly. No one was listening. Everyone was far too busy celebrating to care what they were saying.

"How did you know?" Remus asked timidly glancing over at Alyce.

"She didn't tell us," Sirius said, "We are just more brilliant than you've ever given us credit for."

"We've known all along."

"We were just seeing how long you'd keep up the excuses."

Remus looked around at them sheepishly. "And you guys are… okay with it? Every month your friend transforms into a vicious deranged wolf?"

The three of them looked at each other then looked at Remus, broad grins on their faces.

"Brilliant."

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Commodore's Note: Sorry It has taken me so long to update! Please enjoy and please please PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Chapter Twelve

Brothers

"Wake up, Sirius!"

His formerly sleeping body left the bed as some other mass collided with it, displacing his weight with its own.

"Wake up, Sirius! We're going to school!" Regulus' voice rang in his ear like musical saws.

His grey eyes snapped open irritably when his body hit the bed for the fourth time.

"Off my bed and out of my room!" he shouted sending his brother scampering away with an accomplished grin on his face.

Sirius fell back onto his pillow and scowled at the ceiling. Regulus was starting his first year at school this year. It was hard to distinguish who was more excited, Regulus or his parents. His parents were thrilled that a more worthy representative of the family name was now attending Hogwarts. He'd probably accomplish all that was originally expected of Sirius without a moment's hesitation. Sirius flipped over onto his stomach, ignoring a flush of bitterness.

"Having a lie in, are we?" his mother's shrieking voice came from the doorway, "Get up! Regulus is all packed and ready. I won't have him miss the train because you're lazing about!"

"The train doesn't leave for another two hours," Sirius retorted grumpily, but with a livid glare from his mother he reluctantly got up.

Two hours couldn't pass quickly enough for Sirius. He was relieved be on Platform 9 ¾ once again. A flash messy jet, black hair and light reflecting off glasses caught his eye, but as he made his way towards James, his mother grabbed his arm. She made him load Regulus' trunk and new owl, a present for his acceptance to Hogwarts, onto the train. Without saying goodbye to his parents, Sirius searched for his friends only to realize Regulus was following him.

"Get lost, Reg, I don't want you following me around."

Regulus stared after his brother with an almost imploring gaze. His excited expression had almost faded instantly when the train pulled away from the station and his mother. He realized he was very much alone. Sirius failed to notice this in his search for his friends.

Sirius couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy, probably not since last term. He was at his real home now away from his crazed family, or at least this is how he felt until the first years were led in.

Regulus was at the front of the line. He looked so small compared to his classmates. He seemed to be trembling as they all gathered before the old Sorting Hat.

"On with it then I'm starving," groaned James.

"Why can't we eat, and then Sort?" complained Peter.

"Because the First Years need to be sorted and the feast serves to bond them with House and fellow House members. It's all about fellowship and – "

"Shut it, Remus," James said lazily as he twirled a fork in between his fingers.

The Sorting started right away with Jesse Adler becoming a Gryffindor. The boys whooped and hollered in celebration, almost without hearing "Black, Regulus" being called to the front of the hall. Sirius, refusing to look up to the stool upon which Regulus now sat, continued to congratulate Jesse before receiving a sharp nudge in the ribs from Remus. Sirius frowned up at the tattered hat, knowing what would erupt from ripped-hole-mouth at the brim the moment it touched the black hair.

Sirius glared down at the table as the hat was lowered to Regulus' head. A small grimace twitched on his face as "SLYTHERIN!" rang throughout the hall.

For only a second did the brothers' eyes meet before the younger strode over to the cheering table on the opposite end of the Great Hall.

The start-of-term feast was excellent as usual, and topped off with a welcome back spectacle of Dungbombs and Filabusters courtesy of James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Honestly, can't even begin term without giving you two a detention," Professor McGonagall said staring at them sternly over the top of her glasses.

"We missed you too, Professor," James said grinning.

Even Professor McGonagall couldn't stop a small smile from flickering across her lips.

"Now, Minerva, you must admit, the castle would be rather dull without Mr. Potter and Mr. Black's er - enthusiasm," Professor Slughorn said appearing at McGonagall's side.

"Indeed," McGonagall muttered disapprovingly glancing at Slughorn.

"Am I to expect the same enthusiasm from your brother?" Slughorn chuckled.

The laughter vanished from Sirius' face.

"Hopefully, young Regulus will be spending less time in detention than his elder brother," McGonagall said looking pointedly at Sirius. "Now, to bed, all of you."

Sirius immediately turned on heel and made his way to Gryffindor Tower at a furious pace, his friends jogging to keep up with him.

"Brother?" Peter asked.

"You have a brother?" Remus asked Sirius.

"No," Sirius snapped as they approached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Sirius," Remus said in a let's-be-reasonable kind of voice.

"What's the bloody password?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"Res judicata," answered a voice behind them.

Lily Evans stood with Alyce Ellsworth not too far behind, her arms crossed across her chest as the portrait swung open.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked critically.

"What?" James asked rapidly attempting to smooth back his hair to no avail.

"Making that scene in the Great Hall," Lily said disapprovingly, "and why is it always Dungbombs?"

"Evans, Evans, Evans," James said putting his arms around her shoulders, "You need to lighten up. Dungbombs bring joy to all."

"Or nausea," Alyce added.

"Come on, Alyce," Lily said, shaking James' arm off, "We better get to dormitory before they try to 'bring joy' to the common room."

The common room was filled with excited chatter. Lily and Alyce went straight to the girls' dormitory giggling while James stared after them.

"How'd she know we were going to set off Dungbombs in the common room?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Because we've done it before," Remus answered matter-of-factly, "I'm afraid we've become a bit too predictable in our antics."

"Well, we'll just have to come up with something even Evans won't see coming," James said not looking away from the girls' staircase. "What do you say, Sirius?"

There was no answer.

James turned around to find Sirius nowhere in sight. He looked from Peter to Remus.

"What's wrong with Sirius? He's been acting weird ever since the Sorting."

Peter shrugged.

"No, it was after we talked to McGonagall, after Slughorn brought up…his brother," Remus said.

"I didn't even know he had a brother," James said with a shrug.

"Well, he didn't seem inclined to talk about him, did he? I wonder why?" Remus said thoughtfully.

"Got Sorted into Slytherin, didn't he? I wouldn't talk about my brother if he was in Slytherin," James said.

"But all of Sirius' family's been in Slytherin except for him," Remus said.

"Exactly," James said, "the only one with a right mind."

They went upstairs to find Sirius already in his pajamas getting into bed.

"Hey, mate, thought we were going to prank the common room tonight?" James said taking a seat on his own four-poster bed.

"We already got the feast," he said in a lackluster tone, "We don't want to overdo it."

"Overdo?" James asked incredulously. "Since when have we ever cared about _overdoing_ it?"

Sirius didn't answer as he ripped back the covers of his bed.

Remus intervened. "Everything alright, Sirius?"

"Just peachy, Remus," Sirius said a slight hysteric note to his voice. "What about you? Everything alright with you?"

"Worried," Remus replied staring critically at him, "Everything alright with your family?"

"Just cut to the chase, Remus," James interrupted irritably. He looked at Sirius. "Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?"

Sirius whipped the curtains around himself, breaking the pressure of his friends' stares and slammed himself down to his pillow.

"I don't."

Sleep didn't come easily to Sirius that night. He listened to his friends' concerned murmurs until they fell asleep.

"Sirius."

"Leave him alone, Remus."

"Maybe you should try being concerned about him, James."

"I am, but – "

"Then you should talk to him. He'll listen to you."

"If Sirius doesn't want to talk, then he won't talk and there's no sense in trying to make him."

"But his brother – "

"Who cares?! If his brother is anything like his parents, then he's scum. Sirius is better off just forgetting him."

* * *

His dreams were dark. He stood in a large garden. It was a bright sunny day. He heard his name. Regulus sat on the grass playing with a small green snake. He looked up at Sirius and patted the ground next to him for him to sit down.

"No, that's not who I am."

"Then who are you, Sirius?"

Clouds gathered and covered the garden in darkness.

"Who are you, Regulus?" Sirius demanded.

He merely smiled and continued playing with the snake which appeared to have grown to the size of a small python. Thunder rumbled overhead.

"You should get inside, Regulus," Sirius said offering his hand, "mum and dad wouldn't want you to get dirty."

Regulus didn't look up from the snake which had now grown several feet. It continued to grow into a sixty-foot long serpent.

"Get away from the snake, Reg!"

The serpent started to circle Regulus.

"Reg!"

The serpent now had him tightly wound in its coils.

"I'm your brother!"

Sirius woke in cold sweat breathing hard. Regulus' cry still ringing in his ears.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Slugs and Suspicions

Sirius seemed to be in a much better mood the next morning, having forgotten the dream and deciding as long as he and his brother never crossed paths, his life at school needn't change at all. Sirius and James started down to breakfast when they ran into Lily, Alyce, and Severus.

Of course, upon first sight all three boys drew out their wands.

"Sev, please," Lily begged as she tried to pull him away towards the Great Hall, "Don't. They're not worth it." With one last glare of purest loathing, he allowed himself to be dragged away.

"_Locomotor Mortis," _James said with a flick of his wand and Severus' legs locked together, making him fall flat on his face.

Sirius barked with laughter as he and James passed him and a furious Lily into the Great Hall.

Muttering angrily, Severus pulled out his wand only to have it shoot from his hand, and land on the ground a few feet away. He stared at it utterly bewildered.

"How was your holiday?" Alyce asked James and Sirius as she followed behind them, pocketing her wand.

"Great. We visited Spain and Portugal," James said almost sounding as if it was a bore.

"Well, you know how my holidays go," Sirius said then sarcastically, "Long live the purebloods."

They all sat next to Remus who had finished his breakfast and was now reading his class schedule.

"Looks like we have Care of Magical Creatures first today," he said brightly as they staring filling their plates.

James peered over Remus' shoulder and made a disgusted face. "With the Slytherins."

Sirius took Remus' schedule from him. "Geez, how many new subjects are you taking? Do you plan to have a life this year?"

Remus turned slightly pink. "Only a few."

James took the schedule from Sirius. "Honestly, do you have a death wish? Because this is suicide."

"Hey, Alyce," a voice said in Alyce's ear.

Pat Bayer sat in the empty seat next to her. She felt her face start to redden.

"How was your holiday?" he asked as he filled his plate.

"Fine," she said in a voice that was much higher pitched than her own, "Yours?"

"Not long enough," he said, "but that's okay. Quidditch will be starting soon."

She felt James twitch next to her.

"Yeah, I haven't flown all summer. I think I may have forgotten how."

Pat laughed. "You can't forget how to fly. Not when you're so good at it. Ah, speaking of Quidditch there's Troy. He apparently has big plans for this season. I'll be back."

He went over Troy who seemed to automatically launch into an animated discussion. Alyce felt as though she were running a fever.

"Come on, Sirius, I brought my broom and everything."

"It's our first day back, mate, and tryouts aren't for another month."

"You alright, Alyce?" Remus asked her.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, why?"

"You're very red."

"She fancies Bayer," James said buttering a piece of toast.

"I do not," Alyce said rather quickly, her face growing hotter still.

"Why Bayer?" Sirius asked.

"I don't!"

"Easy, Ellsworth, it's not like it's some big secret," James said, "It's pretty cute how you follow him around."

Alyce stood up and stormed out, pushing angrily past Pat as she did so.

"What's got into her?" James asked, his brow furrowed.

The boys finished their breakfast and started down the lawn to Care of Magical Creature. It wasn't long before a flash of yellow then red light caught their attention.

"Haven't even had our first class of the term and Ellsworth's already in trouble," James said rolling up his sleeves as he took his wand out.

Before any of them could raise a wand, Alyce was back on her feet and with a flick of her wand Mulciber flew back twenty feet, Avery was upside down, and Rosier was covered in what looked like green hives.

"What the – Ellsworth!" James called.

Alyce jumped as she saw them hurrying towards her. Avery fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oh, hi," Alyce said pocketing her wand as the Slytherins scampered.

The four boys looked at her expectantly.

"I think Care of Magical Creatures is this way." She pointed over to a paddock by the edge of the forest.

"What was that?" James demanded as they made their way towards the paddock.

"What was what?"

"_That!_" James said gesturing towards the fleeing Slytherins.

"I don't know what you mean."

"That!" James repeated exasperatedly, "That was – that was – "

"Brilliant," Sirius finished.

Alyce turned slightly pink.

"Where did you learn to duel?" Remus asked.

"Nowhere," she answered quietly.

"You had to learn it somewhere. I mean you've never done that before," Sirius said.

"You're the one who asked last year why I take their crap," she said turning to Sirius, "Well, I'm not taking it anymore."

"Looks like we're going to have some extra time on our hands. I mean I don't know what we're going to do with all the time we usually spend getting you outta trouble with the Slytherins," James said with a grin.

"Thanks guys," she said dully as they approached the paddock.

Most of their class was already there, including Lily and Severus. James and Sirius immediately pulled out their wands.

"Stop it," Alyce hissed as she forced both of their wand arms down. "Behave!" She shot them a warning look as she walked over to join Lily.

"What if we don't want to?" Sirius called after her.

"Watch it, mate. Ellsworth knows magic now," James said with mock horror, "Don't want to get on her bad side now, do we?"

Alyce was relieved when the professor showed up. He was a bit on the short side with wispy graying hair and several scars and healing gashes as well as he had one arm and a peg-leg. The vacancy of limbs caused nervous glances and chatter around the paddock.

"Good morning," he said in a low rumbling voice, "My name is Professor Kettleburn and welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. Today we're going to start off with some very simple creatures. Nothing to be too worried about, but will sill exercise caution."

He ripped off the lid of a barrel that seemed to be full of tan slime.

"Gather 'round. Now these are what we're going to be working with today," he said dipping a gloved hand (his only hand) into the barrel. He pulled out what appeared to be a huge, fat, slimy slug.

"Flesh eating slugs."

Sirius felt James shudder next to him, a look of absolute disgust on his face.

"Now pair up and put on gloves. Don't let them near any amount of exposed flesh unless you want it painfully ripped off."

Before Alyce and Lily could even so much as glance at each other, Severus grabbed Lily's arm. "Partner?" It was more of a statement than a question. Lily looked apologetically at Alyce before being dragged off by Severus.

"Do you have a partner, Alyce?" a soft voice said behind her.

"No." She turned around to find Remus, hands already gloved with a giant slug in one of them.

"W-would you like to be mine?" he asked, then hurriedly adding, "partner," while his face turned red.

Alyce nodded with a smile as she grabbed the dragon-hide gloves from her bag.

"Now you'll notice the small slit that serves as the mouth holds about three rows of miniscule, but incredibly sharp teeth."

"Really fascinating when you think of it," Remus mused as he offered the slug to Alyce, "Want to see?"

She giggled nervously as she took it from him. "I guess so."

"How do they all fit in there?" Sirius asked, trying to stick his gloved pinky into their slug's mouth. "Wanna have a go?"

James recoiled a bit from Sirius' outstretched hand, eyes fixed on the slowly oozing slug in it.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I – don't – like – slugs," said James shakily.

"You're scared of slugs?" asked Sirius with a bark of laughter.

"Not scared!" James retorted defensively. "Just apprehensive. I mean look at them! All squishy and cover in slime."

"Not slime, mucus, Mr. Potter," Professor Kettleburn corrected as he made his way around the class.

"Regardless, it's disgusting," James said frowning.

"I think they're kinda cute," Alyce said thoughtfully, "in a could rip-your-skin-off kind of way."

They spent the rest of the hour observing and taking notes on Flesh Eating Slugs. There was really nothing to observe so the class resorted to talking quietly amongst themselves while looking productive. James eagerly discussed plans with Sirius and Peter for an upcoming prank all while occasionally shooting their lounging slug a nervous glance.

"How was your holiday?" Remus asked politely as they watching their slug slowly slither across the grass between them.

"It was alright," Alyce sighed as she stretched herself onto the grass still facing the slug and Remus. "I spent most of it with Lily and her family."

"Oh? And how was that?"

"Fun, well, mostly. We had to hang out with Severus practically every day, and he isn't one to share his friends or at least not Lily."

"I have a hard time understanding how they're friends."

"Don't we all," Alyce said dully. "He doesn't like me much."

"Why's that?" Remus asked curiously. He knew Snape was often amongst the Slytherins who bullied Alyce, but could never understand why anyone wouldn't like her. She was pretty, smart, funny, and kind. Then again, she was muggle-born which didn't sit well with most Slytherins. Still both Alyce and Snape were Lily's friends. He would think Snape would at least show some kindness to Alyce for that reason if nothing else.

"I have my suspicions," Alyce answered dismissively. She did have her suspicions, but wasn't too keen on telling Remus. If this suspicion reached either Potter or Black's ears, Alyce could be certain no good would arise from it. "How was your holiday?"

"Uneventful," Remus replied heavily, "My family really doesn't really go out much due to my – er – condition."

"I'm sorry," she said looking up at him sympathetically. "It really is a… bother, isn't it?"

"You have no idea," he said looking at the ground seemingly trying to exert all his attention upon the slug.

"Remus, what do you say to Dungbombs at the Slytherin table Friday? We could wear the invis – " James stopped short spotting Alyce so close.

"We always use Dungbombs," said Remus drearily not looking up from the slug.

"Well, how about – "

"And Filabuster fireworks," Remus finished for him.

James turned back around to Sirius and Peter looking slightly put out.

Alyce looked over at Lily and Severus. Lily was looking very disapproving as Snape and one of his Slytherin peers engorged a slug and made it twitch convulsively.

When class ended, the students lined up to put their slugs back into the barrel. Snape had just placed his slug in when one went whizzing past Alyce's face, narrowly missing it by millimeters, and landed on his hooked nose. He shrieked as it bit into his nose. Sirius and James burst into laughter with a majority of the class following suit. Lily glared at them as she reached for her own wand, but Alyce beat her to it.

Bang! James and Sirius knocked heads as they flipped upside down.

"Now really!" Kettleburn roared as he pulled out his wand. With a burst of light, the slug attacking Snape's face fell off into Kettleburn's hand who then dropped it into the barrel with the others.

There was a small circle of skin missing from Snape's large nose. Two drops of blood trickled down his face as he pulled out his wand, eyes fixed maliciously on the suspended James and Sirius. Alyce stepped in front of them.

"Expelliarmus." Snape fell back on the ground and his wand soared up into the air where she caught it.

Her break of focus sent James and Sirius crashing to the ground as well.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Kettleburn shouted over the flustered class. "Ten points from Gryffindor for academic misconduct and detentions for your extreme lack of humor, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Class dismissed."

Peter and Remus helped Sirius and James to their feet, and as the class dispersed, James and Sirius rounded on Alyce.

"What was that for?"

"For being stupid," she hissed angrily, "What did you hope to accomplish by setting a Flesh Eating Slug on Snape?"

"A little nose reduction, if you get my meaning," Sirius said his eyes flickering to Snape who was still glaring at them.

"Honestly, I can understand the occasional jinx, but setting something that's actually dangerous – "

"It was a slug, Ellsworth!" Sirius snapped his eyes now flickering at her in annoyance. "Ole Snivelly's gonna live…regrettably."

"Since when do you care what we do to Snivellus?" James demanded. "Have you forgotten it's him and his pals that hex you on a day-to-day basis?"

"Then that's my vendetta. What's your excuse? He hasn't wronged you in any way."

"We need an excuse to teach a lesson to a scum ball that harms one of our friends?"Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.

"Man, Ellsworth, all this time I thought it was Bayer you liked. Never in a thousand years would I have suspected Snivellus."

Alyce's eyes widened in shock at the accusation. "I don't like him!" Then her face reddened in frustration. "Fine, I'm sorry. Next time I won't disarm him when tries to wreak vengeance on you two, and maybe he'll make proper idiots out of you… more so than you already are."

She thrust Snape's wand at his feet and charged up the lawn to the castle. Remus looked disapprovingly at Sirius and James before hurried after her.

"They didn't mean it," he said breathlessly as he caught up with her. "You meant well. They're just embarrassed that they were showed up by a girl. You know James. He's rather prideful, and Sirius is just as much so."

"They weren't showed up," said Alyce, her voice wavering on the verge of tears, "I just did something before Lily did. Believe me, they would've been worse off. She's sick of them picking on Severus."

"And how does she feel about Severus picking on you?"

Alyce hesitated as a tear threatened to leak out. She made sure the curtain of her hair kept her face out of Remus' sight.

"She doesn't like it either, but turns a blind eye to it sometimes, convinced that it's mostly his friends' doing."

"Well, we have Transfiguration next and McGonagall's not going to be too happy. This is the second set of detentions those two have earned in the past twenty-four hours, and they lost points for Gryffindor when the school year's hardly started."

"The school's hardly started and we've already had a row," Alyce said dispiritedly.

Remus smiled reassuringly. "Trust me, their pride's just wounded. They'll get over it. I don't Sirius and James are capable of holding grudges or abandoning friend over something so stupid."

Alyce shrugged half-heartedly.

"Hey," Remus said putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm a werewolf and they didn't abandon me."

Alyce gave him a small smile.

"Besides, I don't think anyone could truly be mad at you."

"You'd be surprised."

"That I would," he said with a grin that almost made the tiredness in his eyes vanish completely.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
